


Symétries

by AnnaTaure



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuisson lente, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Scènes explicites, Space Pirates, executions, stérilisation forcée (mention)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Après avoir découvert une affaire menaçant la République, Poe Dameron est envoyé sur un monde-prison isolé pour le faire taire. Echappant de peu à la mort, il trouve des alliés plus qu'inattendus pour tenter une évasion et mettre au jour les actes criminels sur lesquels il enquêtait.





	1. Les chasseurs

**Author's Note:**

> **!! Avertissement** : les deux "archive warnings" s'appliquent au premier chapitre. Si vous avez l'âme sensible (et ceci, très sérieusement), vous pouvez sauter le passage entre "Nous devrions passer aux choses sérieuses." et "Il referma les yeux."  
>  Pour être honnête, j'ai assez longtemps hésité avant de la poster...

S'échapper des galeries de la mine de cuivre avait été l'étape la plus facile. Les gardes ne se souciaient guère de compter les prisonniers remplaçant les droïdes en panne, classant les disparus comme morts au fond de quelque puits de forage. Ils ne sourcillaient même pas à voir un détenu partir au travail avec son paquetage sur le dos, les vols étant si nombreux.

C'était ainsi que Poe s'était retrouvé dehors, à l'orée d'une étendue de sable rouge parsemée de petits massifs rocheux et de bouquets de végétation rase, avec pour tout bagage une couverture, un sac de couchage, une lampe et une gourde d'eau, et la combinaison grise et crasseuse que portaient tous les détenus de ce monde paumé. 

La partie la plus difficile commençait à présent. Il lui fallait gagner au plus vite la formation rocheuse la plus proche, car rester à découvert pendant la nuit, c'était la mort par hypothermie assurée. Il avait vu au fil des semaines les gardes ramener plusieurs évadés malchanceux complètement gelés faute d'avoir pu s'abriter du vent et des températures négatives. 

Il avait passé une semaine à progresser par sauts successifs, jusqu'à atteindre une imposante masse de grès d'un brun orangé piquetée de grottes et de niches. C'était là qu'il avait trouvé de l'eau et un trou à l'abri du vent, ce qui avait décidé de son installation. Il pouvait à peine s'y tenir debout, mais la température y restait assez clémente durant la nuit. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il survivait là, après trois mois dans les mines, sans voir âme qui vive à l'exception d'un rôdeur dont il ne s'était pas approché, car l'homme portait encore une veste d'uniforme du Premier Ordre, et Poe ne souhaitait pas se faire voir des criminels de guerre que l'on avait jetés là trois ans plus tôt. Son nom et son visage étaient connus dans tout le territoire ennemi, et il s'était attiré des haines tenaces par ses actions durant la guerre. De plus, il avait des problèmes plus pressants à traiter. 

S'il avait réussi à s'évader, il n'en restait pas moins bloqué sur cette planète. Il était grand temps de partir : la nourriture ne se laissait pas facilement attraper, et Poe avait déjà perdu du poids, sans compter la toux qui le prenait régulièrement le matin. Mais pour trouver un vaisseau, il fallait se rendre à l'unique zone d'atterrissage des navettes, au centre administratif de ce monde-prison, ceint de plusieurs murs et étroitement surveillé. L'endroit se situait en outre à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du refuge de Poe, sans la garantie de trouver un abri chaque soir, et ce dernier n'avait même pas un couteau sur lui. 

* * 

Il avait aussi commencé à perdre la notion du temps, restant parfois des journées entières à somnoler sans sortir de son trou, et n'aurait su dire depuis combien de jours exactement il se terrait dans sa caverne quand il entendit un bruit de moteur au-dehors. Risquant un oeil à l'extérieur, il aperçut dans la plaine en contrebas deux véhicules à répulseurs et une vingtaine de personnes qui n'étaient pas des gardes de la prison. 

Leurs transports paraissaient récents et bien entretenus, et après s'être un peu approché, Poe remarqua que leurs tenues étaient neuves et de très bonne qualité. Il put aussi distinguer deux groupes bien différents dans la troupe : des hommes casqués portant une veste renforcée, sans doute des agents de sécurité privés, et six personnes, dont deux femmes, vêtues plus richement, leurs habits de chasse donnant un peu l'impression d'un déguisement plutôt que d'un équipement opérationnel, qui discutaient avec animation. Tous étaient armés, et pas avec des blasters légers ; ils portaient tous des fusils-blasters de gros calibre et Poe se demanda quel genre de fauve ils comptaient bien traquer. A part quelques charognards à poils ou à plumes, il n'avait pas vu le moindre gros prédateur dans la région. 

Sautant d'une corniche à l'autre, il était presque arrivé au niveau du sol quand ils remarquèrent sa présence. Poe agita la main pour les saluer et montrer qu'il était parfaitement inoffensif. Il allait descendre sur le sable quand un tir de blaster fusa au ras de sa tête pour perforer le grès derrière lui. 

\- Nom des dieux ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous... ? 

Il abandonna toute idée de négocier et battit en retraite alors que le reste de la troupe pointait ses armes vers lui. Il avait tout juste gagné le couvert des rochers que plusieurs tirs éclatèrent tout près. Poe se précipita dans la première gorge qu'il rencontra. 

Tapi derrière un rocher pour reprendre son souffle, il se demanda dans quel mauvais cauchemar il avait atterri. Et surtout, comment allait-il se tirer d'affaire ? Il n'avait aucune arme à part des cailloux. 

Avant tout, il lui fallait se déplacer au maximum pour obliger ces chasseurs à se séparer, puis en coincer un et lui prendre son arme. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais c'était sa seule (petite) chance d'en réchapper. 

Il se remit en route, le dos courbé, slalomant dans les couloirs de grès taillés par l'érosion. Il entendit des appels à plusieurs reprises mais continua à zigzaguer, jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manquât de nouveau. Réfugié dans une fissure de la paroi, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses quintes de toux, il aperçut la silhouette d'un des chasseurs qui approchait. Le sol était jonché de pierres ; Poe se baissa pour en ramasser une assez lourde et attendit que l'homme arrivât à sa portée. 

Le projectile atteignit sa cible en pleine tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Poe se rua hors de sa cachette, empoignant une autre pierre au passage, et percuta l'autre homme alors que celui-ci se trouvait encore à genoux. Il abattit la pierre contre le crâne du chasseur à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à entendre un craquement écoeurant et qu'un filet rouge piqué de blanc se mît à couler sur le sol. Le blaster... Il devait ramasser ce foutu blaster. Le poids familier de l'arme entre ses mains le rassura un peu. S'il pouvait en éliminer quelques-uns, peut-être les autres abandonneraient-ils l'affaire ? Poe en doutait mais il était prêt à jouet cette carte ; il ne lui restait guère d'autres options, à part de se terrer dans un trou en espérant ne pas être repéré. 

Une heure s'écoula peut-être avant que Poe ne vît un autre chasseur. Il s'agissait d'un des agents de sécurité qui accompagnaient le groupe. Il avait le nez sur ce qui ressemblait à un détecteur et ne regardait pas le sentier. Grossière erreur. Poe l'abattit sans hésiter, ramassa son arme et se remit à courir. Le bruit du tir allait forcément alerter les autres. Il devait se trouver le plus loin possible quand ils découvriraient le cadavre. 

Poe avait bon espoir de tenir ainsi jusqu'à la nuit et de décourager ses poursuivants. Mais lorsqu'il déboucha dans une petite dépression entouré de hautes saillies rocheuses, cet espoir partit en fumée. Une dizaine de traqueurs l'attendait. Il eut le temps de lever son arme et de tirer une fois au jugé, puis un choc dans le dos le fit basculer en avant. 

* * 

Lorsqu'il émergea de l'inconscience, la première chose que Poe remarqua était qu'il se trouvait toujours debout, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Puis le contact froid du métal sur ses poignets et ses chevilles lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été entravé dans une position qui l'obligeait à se tenir presque sur la pointe des pieds pour soulager un peu ses bras. Ses vêtements, si sales et fatigués fussent-ils, avaient disparu en cours de route. La situation parvenait, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit, à être plus inconfortable encore que la salle d'interrogatoire du _Finalizer_. 

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer à l'éclairage tamisé et de noter qu'il se trouvait sous une vaste tente qui n'avait rien à voir avec les abris minables qu'on distribuait dans l'enceinte de la prison. C'était au contraire un habitat tout à fait moderne dont le tissu synthétique isolait parfaitement du froid et du vent, avec tout le confort qu'un membre de la classe dirigeante exigeait habituellement lorsqu'il partait en vacances. 

Tirant légèrement sur ses liens, le pilote comprit vite qu'il n'arriverait pas à les faire céder. C'était là aussi de la bonne qualité, le genre d'équipement qu'employaient les polices du Noyau. 

Poe entendit des pas derrière lui et voulut tourner la tête, mais l'individu le contourna et se plaça devant lui. Le visage un peu poupin encadré de boucles soignées, le menton rond et rasé de frais, ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il avait déjà vu cet homme sur Brentaal... ou peut-être Chandrila, dans l'entourage d'un gros entrepreneur ou d'un sénateur. La famille d'un politicien ? 

\- Enfin de retour parmi les vivants, dit l'homme d'une voix précieuse. Il était temps, nous commencions à nous impatienter. 

Cette diction empruntée fit remonter d'autres souvenirs à la surface et Poe finit par l'identifier. 

\- Waldon ? bégaya-t-il. Dien Waldon ? 

\- Oh miracle, le héros des foules se souvient de moi ! On peut dire que vous avez dégringolé bien bas, _Commandant_. Votre statut de chéri du peuple n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir. La roue de la Fortune, tout ça... C'est amusant, non ? 

Il continuait à examiner Poe de la tête aux pieds, ses lèvres plissées dans une petite moue boudeuse de gamin irrité. 

\- Vous avez été un gibier très agaçant, vous savez ? Vous tuez deux de mes hommes et un de mes invités... vous nous faites tourner en rond pendant des heures... une compensation s'impose. Et une sévère. 

Poe sentit une sueur froide lui couleur dans le dos. C'était pire que sur le _Finalizer_. Il n'y avait personne sur ce monde pour le tirer du pétrin et contrairement aux militaires du Premier Ordre, Waldon était un sale gosse pourri gâté et fêlé sur les bords. Un genre de Kylo Ren sans la Force et avec beaucoup d'argent. 

Le pilote faillit vomir de dégoût quand la main de Waldon glissa le long de ses côtes pour s'arrêter sur sa hanche et la serrer légèrement avant de palper ses fesses. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, susurra le jeune nabab. Si vous survivez à notre récompense, vous serez jeté dehors et vous passerez la nuit prochaine à poil en plein désert. Autant dire que vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps. 

\- Vous vous emmerdez à ce point dans le Noyau que vous êtes obligé d'organiser des chasses à l'homme dans ce trou perdu ? cracha Poe, sans trop savoir pourquoi il cherchait à gagner du temps. 

Waldon considéra un instant la question. 

\- Hé bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie vraiment, mais il est bon d'échapper à l'emprise de mon cher papa, de temps à autre, dit-il d'un ton négligent. Sa vertu, elle, est horriblement casse-pieds. Mais assez discuté. Nous devrions passer aux choses sérieuses. 

Argumenter ou supplier ne servait à rien avec ce genre de taré. Poe ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait connu pire, que ce ne serait rien à côté de Kylo Ren fouillant son esprit... Il entendit le cliquetis d'une boucle de ceinture et serra les dents quelques instants plus tard lorsque Waldon le pénétra pratiquement sans préparation. Le reste de la troupe regardait sans honte. Sans intervenir non plus. Poe ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler les consignes de ses instructeurs pour se détacher des événements, partir très loin... mais les à-coups irréguliers des va-et-vient de Waldon rendaient la tâche impossible. 

Celui-ci termina en quelques minutes et céda la place au chasseur suivant, qui tira violemment la tête de Poe en arrière pour tenter d'en obtenir une réaction. Puis le suivant... Poe se rappela vaguement qu'on l'avait détaché à un moment ou un autre pour que ces dames puissent elles aussi avoir leur livre de chair fraîche. 

Une gifle soudaine le ramena à la réalité, puis on le remit brutalement à genoux. Waldon se tenait à nouveau devant lui, le visage contracté. 

\- Vous êtes contrariant, Dameron, lâcha-t-il avec un agacement certain. On dirait que vous vous ennuyez. 

\- Vous êtes... pas spécialement à la hauteur... grinça le pilote. Vous avez oublié... vos pilules magiques à la maison ? 

Un coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle et permit à deux gardes de le fixer de nouveau aux piquets métalliques. Quelque chose de froid courut le long de son dos avant d'être remplacé par une brûlure intense, lui arrachant un cri. 

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il chante, fanfaronna Waldon. 

La brûlure se répéta plusieurs fois sur son dos et ses jambes, l'affolement le poussant soudain à tenter de se libérer, sans autre effet que de profondes entailles aux chevilles et aux poignets. Il comprit finalement qu'il allait mourir sous cette tente, loin de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, désespérément seul. 

Il perdit toute notion du temps. Il lui sembla que des heures s'écoulaient tandis que Waldon et ses invités inventaient de nouvelles tortures qui le laissèrent bientôt incapable de tenir debout, suspendu uniquement par les poignets. Il referma les yeux. 

Tout juste s'il sentit qu'on le détachait pour l'allonger par terre, quelqu'un parlant à voix basse tout près de lui.


	2. Le refuge

Quand Poe se réveilla, il crut d'abord que les derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un long cauchemar car il se trouvait au chaud, sans courants d'air, allongé sur le côté entre deux épaisseurs de tissu propre et sans rapiéçages. Puis, alors qu'il étendait un bras pour trouver l'interrupteur à la tête de son lit, un élancement horrible lui traversa le dos, lui rappelant brutalement son passage sous la tente de Waldon. Sentant la panique le gagner, le souffle court, il chercha à tâtons autour de lui et finit par trouver une lampe de mineur qu'il alluma aussitôt.

Il était assis dans une sorte de longue niche grossièrement taillée dans du granit, enveloppé dans un sac de couchage et une couverture, une sorte de rideau masquant l'entrée de sa "chambre". Une palpation prudente lui apprit que ses blessures avaient été recouvertes de bandages. 

Se redressant progressivement, il réussit à se mettre à genoux, puis à se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient et son estomac réclamait bruyamment de la nourriture. Écartant le rideau, il découvrit une salle éclairée par un puits de lumière, aux parois grêlées sur plusieurs niveaux d'autres niches elles aussi converties en couchettes tandis que quelques lits de camp avaient été alignés le long d'un mur intact. Poe éteignit sa lampe et heurta du pied un tas de vêtements déposé juste devant son alcôve. Pantalon, veste, sous-vêtements, chemise, bottes basses, chaussettes... tout semblait en bon état, et il soupçonna que certaines pièces pouvaient provenir des gardes de Waldon. Il s'habilla aussi vite que possible, sans cesse à l'affût du moindre bruit, souhaitant avoir au moins une protection, si dérisoire qu'elle fût, lorsqu'il croiserait les propriétaires du lieu. L'idée que ces inconnus avaient pu le toucher pendant sa période d'inconscience le rendait particulièrement nerveux, voire nauséeux. 

Lentement, marchant penché pour soulager son dos, il traversa la salle en direction d'un couloir courbe. Il déboucha rapidement sur une corniche surplombant une crevasse truffée d'arbustes résineux entre lesquels suintait un filet d'eau. Revenant sur ses pas, il prit l'autre tunnel qui s'ouvrait dans le dortoir et y avança prudemment. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, une odeur de caf et de pain chaud lui parvint aux narines, son estomac se rappelant aussitôt à son bon souvenir. 

Quelques pas plus loin, il trouva l'origine de ces effluves alléchants : une autre grande salle où il aperçut des équipements de cuisine, quelques petites tables et chaises, et des tabourets bas éparpillés ça et là. Une trentaine de personnes, hommes et femmes, y était assemblée pour le repas, sans doute le déjeuner d'après la lumière au dehors. Aucun enfant, bien sûr ; tous les prisonniers étaient stérilisés dès leur arrivée sur le monde-prison. 

Poe remarqua alors qu'une partie de ces gens portaient encore, sous forme de vestes ou de bottes, des reliquats d'uniformes du Premier Ordre. Il voulut fuir, mais on avait déjà noté sa présence, et plusieurs personnes lui firent signe d'approcher. Résigné, il se dirigea vers le siège le plus proche sans regarder personne. Quelqu'un posa devant lui un plateau chargé d'une tasse de thé, d'un bol de soupe, du pain et de la viande séchée. Poe balbutia un remerciement puis prit très prudemment une gorgée de thé, peu désireux d'ébouillanter sa gorge encore à vif. Il mangea lentement, quelques individus lui adressant un signe de tête au passage en quittant la pièce. Vu la fraîcheur et la qualité des ingrédients, une partie au moins devait provenir du groupe de chasseurs qui l'avait capturé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, on lui indiqua de déposer le plateau avec les autres sur une étagère creusée dans la roche. Par la suite, un des hommes lui fit signe de se diriger vers un petit escalier qui montait vers le sommet du massif. Ce n'était pas très haut, fort heureusement, car le dos et les jambes du pilote l'élançaient déjà au bout de quelques marches. En haut, il trouva une autre salle circulaire, plus petite, où la bande avait entassé ses prises : armes, nourriture, munitions, vêtements, quelques tapis et des objets de valeur, des cellules d'énergie portables... Un homme était assis en tailleur, faisant l'inventaire de leur dernier butin. 

Quand Poe toussota pour signaler sa présence, le comptable se tourna d'un geste vif, et le pilote sentit son pouls s'emballer sous l'effet de la surprise, et aussi de la peur. 

En dépit des trois ans écoulés depuis son arrestation, Armitage Hux n'avait pas beaucoup changé, excepté qu'il semblait encore plus mince et féroce que lorsque Poe l'avait croisé dans l'un des couloirs du _Finalizer_. Sa barbe avait poussé, ses cheveux aussi, mais il avait conservé son inséparable manteau d'uniforme. 

Alors que Poe s'apprêtait à redescendre au pas de course, l'expression agacée de l'ancien officier se radoucit. 

\- Restez là, Dameron. Je vous attendais. 

Pris de court, le pilote hésita, puis avança de quelques pas. Tenant son registre d'une main, Hux lui désigna un angle de la natte sur laquelle il était assis. Poe prit place avec lenteur, toujours méfiant. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous - ? commença-t-il. 

\- Pour le moment, c'est moi qui vais poser les questions, trancha Hux. Je suis très curieux de savoir comment et pourquoi un héros de la République a pu atterrir dans ce trou à rats. Je soupçonne que vous non plus n'avez pas eu de procès. 

\- Non, en effet... Comment ça, "vous non plus" ? s'étrangla Poe. 

\- Plus tard, le tança Hux. Alors ? Votre histoire ? 

S'asseyant plus confortablement, Poe entreprit de lui expliquer l'affaire 

\- Après la fin de la guerre, certains de nos officiers et agents de renseignement se sont reconvertis dans les investigations judiciaires, et récemment ils ont trouvé un beau morceau à se mettre sous la dent. Des compagnies intersystèmes et des conglomérats ont commencé à monter des groupes de pression pour obtenir des sièges au Sénat. 

Hux leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- C'est ce qui a conduit à la fin de l'ancienne République. Ces gens-là manquent d'imagination. 

\- Mais pas d'argent. Le major Brance enquêtait sur des soupçons de corruption quand c'est _lui_ qu'on a coffré pour malversations. Par la suite, deux de ses adjoints ont été victimes d'"accidents bêtes". 

\- Je vois. 

\- J'ai tenté de reprendre leurs recherches, sans prévenir personne de peur que quelqu'un ne vende la mèche. Ce n'était sans doute pas malin, admit Poe. Il n'a pas fallu un mois pour que je sois arrêté chez moi, mon appart' mis à sac, avant que je me retrouve ici, sans que personne ne le sache. J'ai envoyé une copie de mes découvertes dans un endroit loin du Noyau, ceci dit, alors je n'ai pas complètement perdu mon temps. 

Hux resta songeur. Poe aurait voulu le questionner à son tour mais ses blessures se rappelèrent alors à lui et il se raidit d'un coup, ne sachant comment il allait regagner sa couchette. 

\- Ah... votre dernière dose d'anti-douleur doit être épuisée. Je vais vous aider à redescendre. Vous pouvez vous lever ? 

S'accrochant au manteau de l'officier, Poe parvint péniblement à se redresser. Il avait trop mal pour s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils descendirent l'escalier tant bien que mal, le pilote tremblant de plus en plus fort alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le dortoir, Poe en pleurait presque. Hux l'aida à s'allonger sans rien dire, puis appela les deux personnes qui tenaient lieu de médics à la petite colonie, un homme et une femme qui arrivèrent au trot avec une trousse de soins montée de bric et de broc. Hux s'éloigna dès qu'ils furent à pied d'œuvre. 

Poe claquait des dents, de peur plus que de froid, quand ils lui ôtèrent sa veste et sa chemise, mais il sentit presque aussitôt le contact apaisant d'un gel anesthésiant sur son dos. 

\- Ça n'a pas l'air trop mal, dit l'homme. Pas d'infection pour le moment. 

\- Et ça cicatrise bien, compléta sa collègue. On va vous remettre des patches sur les plus grosses brûlures pour accélérer le processus. 

\- Brûlures ? souffla Poe, l'estomac de nouveau noué. 

\- Une sorte d'acide, je dirais, avec un applicateur. Vos jambes ont moins souffert, la peau n'a été entamée que superficiellement. A ce sujet, puis-je les voir ? 

Poe obéit, frissonnant de terreur. Il était trop vulnérable dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il devait - 

\- C'est bon. La voix de l'infirmier coupa net sa panique croissante. 

\- Tout est propre de ce côté-là. Je vais vous redonner une dose d'anti-douleur et vous pourrez refaire une sieste. 

Après leur départ, Poe ne put retrouver le sommeil malgré l'effet relaxant du cachet. Il était à la merci de Hux et de ses hommes, sans aucun moyen de leur échapper. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils l'avaient sauvé ou prenaient la peine de le soigner. Avaient-ils besoin d'un pilote ? se demanda-t-il non sans amertume. Et si oui, combien de temps le garderaient-ils en vie après cela ? 

Il aurait voulu se faire complètement oublier, mais il lui fallait se nourrir, faire examiner ses blessures et se laver. Les "douches" de l'installation troglodyte étaient des plus sommaires, des seaux d'eau plus ou moins chaude et un morceau de savon, mais après des mois sans rien d'autre que de vagues grattages au sable, cela lui parut un luxe extraordinaire. Il put même tailler la barbe qui lui couvrait le visage face à un bout de miroir piqueté mais encore utilisable. Personne n'avait vu le moindre inconvénient à lui confier un rasoir bien affûté. 

* * 

Peu à peu, il se mit à participer à la vie de la petite communauté, qui comptait une cinquantaine de personnes, dont une quinzaine issue du _Finalizer_. Il commença par aider en cuisine et faire la vaisselle puis, sous la direction du "jardinier" local, s'occuper des mini-potagers plantés au creux de la rocaille sur des tas de débris organiques... ce qui devait inclure, soupçonnait-il, quelques cadavres de chasseurs malchanceux. 

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil lorsqu'il revit Hux. Poe avait été incorporé aux tours de garde, qui impliquaient de passer une partie du jour ou de la nuit à l'un des postes de guet creusés dans le rocher. Hors de question de rester dehors à cause des températures, et pour éviter d'être repérés. Poe prit son service à six heures du soir, et monta dans l'une des chambres de guet avec une paire de jumelles et son dîner pour rejoindre l'autre personne de quart. 

Hasard ou malice du reste de l'équipe, il s'agissait d'Armitage Hux. Ce dernier était assis dans un recoin, une tasse fumante entre les mains et son propre plateau posé non loin. Poe s'installa en face de lui, son plateau posé à côté sur un rebord de pierre. Pendant une heure environ ils se contentèrent d'observer l'horizon en grignotant leur souper, chacun gardant une tasse de soupe chaude pour le reste de la nuit. Puis la curiosité habituelle de Poe reprit le dessus et il se hasarda à questionner son voisin. 

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé refuge ici, et avec autant de monde ? voulut-il savoir. 

Hux répondit sans se faire prier. 

\- Après notre capture je suis resté avec une dizaine de personnes de la passerelle, et quatre ingénieurs, expliqua-t-il. Les commandos nous ont interrogés, cela va de soi, et nous ont déposés directement ici sans passer par la case procès. J'ignore pourquoi le personnel pénitencier nous a laissés ensemble mais au bout de six mois environ, nous avons réussi à filer tous en même temps. Nous avons récupéré quelques fuyards isolés avant d'arriver ici et de commencer à nous installer. Les premiers chasseurs sont arrivés peu après. 

\- Les chasseurs... Qui sont ces dingues ? demanda Poe. Qui peut avoir idée de faire des choses pareilles ? 

Hux haussa une épaule, ses doigts pianotant sur sa tasse de soupe. 

\- Des gens qui ne savent plus quoi faire de leur argent, des sadiques, des planqués qui se font une étoile patriotique facile en s'attaquant à des prisonniers issus du Premier Ordre... - il cracha - ils faisaient moins les marioles quand nous étions encore en liberté. 

Il se frotta la tempe d'une main. 

\- Enfin bref... un de mes officiers était sorti pour le ravitaillement et à la nuit, il n'était pas rentré. Nous avons retrouvé ce qui en restait le lendemain matin. Suite à... suite à un combat, il portait une prothèse à la jambe et comme tous les implants sont désactivés à notre arrivée ici, il n'a pas pu fuir... pas assez vite. 

Il leva son bras gauche et Poe remarqua un certain manque de mobilité. Officiellement, la déconnexion des implants devait parer toute tentative d'évasion et de communication radio, mais cela faisait aussi partie du sale petit jeu pervers que les gardiens jouaient avec les prisonniers. 

\- Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre longtemps avant d'en revoir débarquer. Mais cette fois nous étions mieux préparés. Nous avons procédé à peu près comme vous l'avez fait, en séparant les chasseurs pour les descendre l'un après l'autre. Nous avons récupéré des armes, du matériel, des provisions... A l'intrusion suivante nous avons même pu récupérer trois de leurs prisonniers. Et ainsi de suite pendant presque deux ans, jusqu'à regrouper une cinquantaine d'évadés et assez de nourriture et d'armes pour tous. 

\- Et maintenant ? Comment comptez-vous quitter cette planète ? En attaquant le centre administratif pour voler une navette ? 

\- Oh, sûrement pas ! s'exclama Hux. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux là-bas. Mais comme il se trouve, si la plupart des chasseurs laissent leur navette au centre, certains viennent se poser directement près de leur terrain de traque avec leur appareil personnel, sans doute pour éviter complètement les questions. 

\- Et vous allez leur en voler un pour partir d'ici, conclut Poe avec un demi-sourire. Mais j'imagine que leur transport ne sera pas juste laissé en veille en orbite. Il restera forcément des gardes privés à bord, ou des droïdes. 

Hux opina. 

\- Là, on sera obligé d'improviser, admit-il. Vous marchez avec nous ? 

\- Je veux sortir de ce trou. Hors de question de louper une occasion. 

Cela pourrait peut-être le tuer, mais tout plutôt que de végéter sur ce monde désolé. Il tendit la main, que Hux serra avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Le reste de leur quart se passa dans un silence désormais confortable, sans qu'ils ne repèrent rien aux alentours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, je ne mords pas (trop) ;)
> 
> Sinon, pour vous faire une idée de l'apparence de Hux, pensez au capitaine Henry dans _The Revenant_


	3. Sauvetages

Poe pensait être trop fatigué pour rêver ce soir-là, ayant passé la journée à planter des graines et à ramasser des légumes à point, mais son esprit se mit malgré tout à vagabonder sur des terres inconnues. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être venu un jour sur la planète dont le paysage de steppe froide s'étalait tout autour de lui. Des éclats de rire lui firent tourner la tête, et il aperçut un groupe d'enfants qui couraient à toute allure entre les touffes d'herbe, poursuivis par un petit droïde astromech. S'approchant, il réalisa avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du sien. Sans lui prêter attention, BB-8 roulait en tous sens, bipant avec enthousiasme tandis qu'il jouait à chat avec les petits. Poe s'assit sur un monticule de terre, les regardant s'amuser. Parmi eux il remarqua une fillette d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un bleu-vert familier. Et le garçon plus jeune qui lui tenait la main, dont le visage était bien connu de Poe ; c'était le sien, à quelques détails près, tel qu'il avait été à huit ou neuf ans. Et juste derrière eux... la petite fille devait avoir cinq ans au plus et combinait les traits de ses deux aînés, les cheveux noirs et bouclés, les yeux clairs... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? A quoi bon me montrer ça ? soupira-t-il. Je ne peux plus avoir d’enfant, maintenant. 

\- C'est toujours un avenir possible. 

Poe se retourna d'un coup, le cœur battant violemment contre ses côtes. Il n'avait pas vu ces yeux bruns pétillants, ce sourire, depuis plus de trente ans. Depuis l'accident sur le terrain d'entraînement qui avait coûté la vie à Shara Bey-Dameron alors que son fils n'avait que huit ans. 

\- Maman ? bégaya le pilote. Je... je suis mort, ou j'ai pris un autre coup sur la tête ? 

Shara éclata de rire avant de lui tendre les bras. Poe vint s'y réfugier sans hésiter, un instant désarçonné à l'idée qu'il était désormais plus grand que sa mère. 

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu es bien vivant, et que ton crâne va bien, dit Shara en le serrant contre elle. Mon tout petit... Je regrette vraiment de ne plus être là. 

\- Tu nous manques... Papa n'a plus jamais été le même après... Pourquoi es-tu revenue aujourd'hui ? 

Shara redevint aussitôt sérieuse. 

\- Que penses-tu de ce futur ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les enfants qui s'éparpillaient dans le pré tels une volée de moineaux. 

\- C'est une question de choix à faire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. Et j'imagine que la réponse la plus évidente n'est pas la bonne. 

Elle eut un sourire triste. 

\- Je sais que la confiance n'est pas une chose qui se donne facilement, mais il va falloir essayer, sinon... 

Un geste de la main et la petite troupe d'enfants disparut, de même que BB-8 et les hautes herbes. Il ne restait rien qu'un sol sableux et nu, et un affreux sentiment de solitude. 

\- Ce n'est pas réel, marmonna Poe. Tout ça se passe dans ma tête... 

\- Bien sûr que c'est dans ta tête, s'offusqua sa mère, mais pourquoi diable cela signifierait-il que ce n'est pas vrai ? 

Poe secoua la tête en riant. Tenter de gagner une dispute contre Shara relevait presque de l'impossible, son père le disait toujours. 

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, mon cœur. 

\- Maman, s'il te plaît... 

\- Je suis désolée. Une autre fois, peut-être... 

Poe se réveilla les joues humides de larmes et il les essuya soigneusement avant de rejoindre les autres. 

* * 

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Poe se rétablit complètement et devint un membre à part entière de la communauté, participant aux cultures vivrières, aux réunions et aux patrouilles autour du massif. On lui avait confié une arme et personne ne semblait le contrôler particulièrement. Hux ne cherchait pas spécialement à le prendre à part pour discuter ses plans mais ils parvenaient tous deux à se conduire de façon relativement civile et n’évoquaient jamais la guerre qui les avait opposés. Poe avait encore une question qui le taraudait mais il ne savait comment la présenter à l'ombrageux général sans épuiser le crédit confiance dont il semblait disposer pour l'heure. 

La routine de la cité troglodyte l'aidait à se remettre d'aplomb lorsque l'une des sentinelles signala l'arrivée d'un convoi de chasseurs à une trentaine de kilomètres du massif, trahi par le nuage de poussière soulevé par ses répulseurs. 

\- Ils ne viennent pas pour nous, ils n'avancent pas dans la bonne direction. Nous allons faire un peu de ménage, annonça Hux. Vous nous accompagnez ? demanda-t-il à Poe. 

\- Je vous suis. 

\- Bien. 

Poe se demandait comment ils comptaient se rendre sur place voire suivre le groupe de chasseurs s'ils avaient établi leur campement à quelque distance du lieu de la traque. Il eut vite la réponse. Dans l'une des salles basses du massif se trouvaient alignés une dizaine de véhicules du genre swoop, à deux places, qui d'après leur excellent état ne devaient pas être utilisés souvent, très probablement pour économiser le carburant. Un ancien technicien radar nommé Appen fit signe à Poe de monter avec lui. 

\- Vous tirez bien, même en mouvement ? demanda-t-il. 

\- Sans problème. 

\- Parfait. Accrochez-vous, ajouta Appen en lui montrant le harnais fixé sur le siège passager. 

Poe s'assit derrière son équipier et fixa la sangle autour de sa taille avant d'empoigner les barres de soutien à l'arrière du siège. 

\- Et c'est parti, lança Appen, clairement satisfait de prendre les commandes pour quelques instants de vitesse. 

Poe n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser le manche à quelqu'un d'autre mais il dut reconnaître que son conducteur se débrouillait fort bien. Au total, vingt-quatre personnes armées quittèrent le massif et se dirigèrent vers le sud, toutes lumières éteintes pour ne pas être repérés dans le soir qui tombait. 

Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure environ pour arriver sur zone et ils retrouvèrent les tentes des chasseurs sans difficulté : elles se détachaient comme des lanternes sur le fond assombri du ciel et avaient même été entourées d'un cercle de lampes sur pied pour éloigner d’éventuels animaux en quête de nourriture. En revanche, les jumelles ne révélèrent que deux sentinelles patrouillant en cercle autour du campement. Les motojets furent dissimulés derrière des buissons ; les dernières centaines de mètres seraient franchies à pied afin que le bruit n'alerte pas les deux soldats de faction. Le groupe avança lentement, courbé pour éviter d'éventuels tirs, se déployant tout autour du camp. Poe avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu sur Jakku, quoique de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Serrant son blaster à deux mains, il progressa en zigzag en direction des tentes, prêt à se laisser tomber au sol si une sentinelle regardait dans sa direction. Au bout de quelques mètres, il entendit un bruit étouffé et du coin de l'œil, il aperçut deux membres du groupe qui traînaient un corps par terre jusque derrière un buisson d'épineux. La seconde sentinelle connut le même sort quelques instants plus tard, toujours dans un silence quasi-parfait. La discipline presque mécanique du Premier Ordre avait parfois son utilité. Puis sur un coup de sifflet, tout le groupe s'élança en avant, l'armée pointée. Poe se mit à courir avec les autres, les doigts serrés sur la crosse de son arme. Il entra sous la première tente en bousculant un des occupants au passage. En moins d’une minute, lui et ses équipiers tenaient en joue une demi-douzaine de chasseurs brutalement tirés du sommeil, et Poe sentit sa nervosité augmenter d'un coup. S'ils dormaient déjà, cela signifiait-il que leurs victimes avaient cessé de les divertir, et partant de là, de vivre ? 

Les dormeurs furent poussés dehors sans ménagements tandis que le reste de l'équipe inspectait la seconde tente. Poe entendit des exclamations furieuses et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par la portière de toile, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Hux et ses combattants s'affairaient, comme Poe l'avait craint, autour de deux cadavres, un homme et une femme, qu'ils étaient présentement occupés à envelopper le plus proprement possible dans des sacs de couchage. Ce qui le frappa le plus, outre l'état atroce des deux victimes, fut la délicatesse avec laquelle les membres du groupe traitaient les corps, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'évanouis. Une vague de malaise l'envahit subitement. Il avait été un de ces corps désarticulés. Une étrange impression de dissociation le poussa à sortir en hâte de la tente pour se laisser tomber derrière un buisson, l'estomac soulevé par les nausées. 

\- Mr Dameron ? appela la voix inquiète de l'ex-sergent Unamo. Vous êtes blessé ? 

Il se remit lentement debout, crachant une dernière fois pour chasser le goût amer dans sa bouche. 

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste... 

Il agita la main en direction de la tente. Unamo hocha la tête. 

\- Je comprends. 

Il la croyait sur parole. De tous les anciens du _Finalizer_ , c'était probablement la plus compréhensive et la plus accueillante... mais aussi l'un des officiers les plus dévoués à Hux. 

Quand on parlait du rancor... Comme s'il avait été convoqué par les pensées du pilote, l'ancien général émergea à son tour de la tente, le visage contracté par la colère. Un trio d'autres chasseurs fut traîné sur le sable à sa suite. Sans surprise, Poe regarda Hux sortir son arme et abattre les trois prisonniers à la file. Les six qui attendaient leur sort devant la première tente furent pareillement exécutés par ceux qui les gardaient. Dans une autre vie, Poe aurait sans doute protesté mais il était impossible de les laisser en vie sous peine de voir leur communauté localisée et détruite. Ce qu'il avait subi ces derniers mois l'avait rendu nettement moins compatissant. 

\- Chargez les corps sur un de leurs speeders, ordonna Hux, et raflez tout ce qui en vaut la peine. 

Lui et ses troupes se mirent à dépouiller le campement à une vitesse et avec une efficacité qui aurait impressionné Rey, songea Poe, avant de se mettre à son tour au travail. Il fouilla plusieurs sacs, récupérant des rations de haute qualité (meilleures que ce qu'il avait pu manger pendant ses années de service, sans l'ombre d'un doute), des médicaments et quelques vêtements qu'il fourra dans le sac qu'il avait apporté depuis leur refuge. Il l'accrocha à la selle du premier motojet qu'il trouva, ses gestes toujours un peu mécaniques, le regard fixe. Autour de lui, le reste de l'équipe faisait de même avec ses trouvailles, assez maigres cette fois-ci, d'après les commentaires. Ces chasseurs-là ne s'étaient pas beaucoup préparés pour leur excursion. 

Une fois vidées, les tentes furent également repliées et emportées. 

\- Je crois qu'on a suffisamment de matériel, fit remarquer une technicienne. Il faudra se contenter des médocs et des rations la prochaine fois. 

\- Et les corps ? Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? demanda Poe. 

\- Les prisonniers sont enterrés dans un coin tranquille. Les chasseurs... bah, faut bien fabriquer le terreau pour nos jardins, eh ? 

Et dire que Kes Dameron accusait autrefois son fils d'avoir une imagination trop débordante... 

Le retour se fit pleins gaz, et les funérailles en silence. Poe s'esquiva, cependant, avant que les autres ne commencent à "traiter" les cadavres des traqueurs pour enrichir le substrat de leurs petits potagers. Il retourna s'allonger sur sa couchette dans le dortoir, traçant du doigt une fissure dans la roche. Puis, incapable de s'endormir, il se releva et parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de Hux. Il le trouva assez facilement, occupé comme la première fois à faire le décompte de leurs nouvelles acquisitions. 

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda l'officier, de nouveau assis en tailleur sur le tapis, son registre sur les genoux. 

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous secouru quand j'ai été capturé par Waldon et ses copains ? 

Hux haussa délicatement un sourcil. 

\- Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à poser la question. Pour être franc, nous n'avons fait que suivre leurs traces dans la plaine pour retrouver leur campement. Nous ignorions alors que vous étiez leur captif. 

\- Et quand vous m'avez reconnu ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir abandonné sur place ? 

Hux se redressa de toute sa taille, se donnant une bonne tête d'avantage sur le pilote, qui recula d'un pas. 

\- Si vous avez besoin d'une explication de texte, Dameron, lâcha l'officier, alors votre propagande a fait plus de dégâts que je ne le craignais. 

Comme Poe restait indécis, il ajouta d'une voix sèche: 

\- Vous pouvez disposer. 

Le pilote préféra battre en retraite avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre. Si Hux avait survécu aux interrogatoires et à trois ans dans ce trou, mettre une raclée à Poe ne serait sans doute pas un problème pour lui. 

* * 

Poe resta isolé pendant une bonne partie de la journée, bien qu'il sût que le reste de la communauté le gardait à l'œil au cas où il tenterait l’irréparable. Le soir venu, il se décida à retourner parler à Hux : sa vie dépendait des bonnes dispositions du général à son égard. 

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Hux répondait déjà : 

\- Je vous ai sorti de là parce que je _hais_ les gens qui torturent leurs semblables par pur amusement ou pour tromper le vide de leur existence. Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais jeté Kylo Ren dans le premier sas de décompression disponible. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait de même pour les pseudo-patriotes qui ont investi le _Finalizer_ après notre dernier combat. 

Il n'y avait pas eu de procès... et les plus proches de Hux, Unamo exceptée, ne se trouvaient pas avec lui... 

\- Qu'ont-ils fait à vos officiers ? demanda Poe, résigné à entendre des choses fort déplaisantes. 

Hux ne parla pas tout de suite, frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. De petites cicatrices en croissant marquaient ses paumes. 

\- Ils ont commencé par les malades et les blessés dans l'infirmerie, dit-il enfin. Un carnage... Ils ont aussi tué les médics et les infirmiers quand ils ont tenté de protéger leurs patients. Même les droïdes médicaux ont été mis en pièces. Ensuite ils sont passés à tous ceux, officiers, techniciens ou soldats, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évacuer. J'ai regardé les trois quarts de mon équipage restant être massacré, l'un après l'autre. Je dois reconnaître une chose à vos collègues, ils ne manquent pas d'imagination pour tuer. Ils ont même lu les dossiers médicaux de mes hommes pour trouver ce qui les effraierait le plus juste avant leur mort. Un de mes lieutenants d'artillerie avait été à moitié étranglé par Kylo Ren après Jakku, vous savez ? Juste pour avoir apporté de mauvaises nouvelles. Sachant cela, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont assassiné. J'ai pu tuer quelques-uns de ces salopards, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça n'a jamais été suffisant. 

Il s'interrompit, la tête basse, et Poe n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de poser sa main à plat entre les épaules de Hux, traçant de légers cercles sur son dos. Une partie de la tension dans ses muscles disparut, mais Hux donnait toujours l'impression d'être prêt à casser quelque chose. 

\- Et l'idée que Kylo Ren continue à se la couler douce en résidence surveillée alors que nous pouvons rester à crever sur cette planète de malheur... siffla-t-il. Il est aussi coupable que nous, ce sale gosse ! Je n'ai jamais compris quelle mouche l'avait piqué d'aller se mettre à genoux devant Snoke alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'on peut demander de l'existence. Des parents qui l'aimaient, des proches attentifs et aux petits soins, le confort matériel - parce que ça compte aussi, quand même... 

Poe haussa les épaules. 

\- Il a toujours eu une très haute opinion de ses talents, et tendance à considérer ceux qui ne les partageaient pas comme des quantités négligeables. J'ai essayé d'en faire au moins un copain quand on était encore enfants, et on peut dire que j'en ai été pour mes frais. Par contre, je ne dirais pas qu'il se la coule douce. Non seulement il est assigné à résidence, mais il est aussi coupé de la Force. Un produit de synthèse ajouté à la nourriture, je pense. Ça assure la tranquillité des gardiens, mais ça n'arrange pas son état mental, en revanche. Avant que je ne sois débarqué ici, c'était déjà pas brillant, alors ça n'a pas dû s’améliorer depuis ces six derniers mois. 

\- Comme les puissants peuvent tomber bas... marmonna Hux d'un ton sinistre. 

\- Je me demandais... hasarda Poe. Et le commandant de vos stormtroopers ? Le capitaine Phasma ? Elle est sur cette planète également ? 

Une expression malveillante traversa le visage de Hux. 

\- Oh, non. J'ai réglé ce problème de sécurité après l'attaque qu'elle a menée sur D'Qar. Voyez-vous, elle a trahi ses parents, puis son frère, puis son clan, puis mon père, pour son plus grand profit à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas trop difficile de savoir qui avait à la fois les codes et une moralité assez douteuse pour couper le bouclier de Starkiller. 

Poe déglutit. Il avait été si simple d'oublier que Hux pouvait se montrer sans pitié s'il le jugeait nécessaire... Mais son chagrin quant à la mort de son équipage n'était pas feint, identique à celui que Poe avait ressenti chaque fois qu'il perdait un ailier au combat. Pire, peut-être, Hux n'ayant aucune famille qui l'attendait à la maison. 

Cela laissa le pilote avec une impression étrange. Il n'était jamais simple, ni agréable, de se rendre compte que l'ennemi n'avait rien d'une machine et qu'il pouvait ressentir et souffrir exactement comme vous-même. 

En dépit de leur échec à sauver les deux prisonniers, l'atmosphère dans le groupe s'allégea considérablement lorsqu'il devint évident que Poe et Hux ne prenaient plus de pincettes pour se parler, et le pilote devint véritablement un membre de la bande à part entière, à qui l'on racontait des histoires personnelles et dont on écoutait les blagues, à qui l'on proposait un coup de main de temps en temps... Ce n'était pas l'idéal, puisqu'ils restaient encore coincés sur ce fichu monde de sable et de pierre, mais Poe commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'aise. Il avait glané quelques possessions supplémentaires : une écharpe, un couteau multi-usages, une seconde paires de bottes, un communicateur de poche, un chargeur solaire et même, quel luxe, une holo-encyclopédie qu'il parcourait le soir avant de se coucher. 

Il aurait payé cher pour retourner sur Yavin et voir son père, cependant, et les membres survivants de son escadron. La familiarité de leur compagnie lui manquait. Il était d'ordinaire plutôt à l'aise au milieu de parfaits étrangers, mais il se trouvait là dans un monde complètement différent, autrefois ennemi et qui pouvait le redevenir... 

* * 

Deux autres mois s'écoulèrent durant lesquels ils ajoutèrent à leur bande une autre évadée des mines, en provenance d'un site à l'ouest de leur refuge. Elle avait atterri là pour une arnaque à grande échelle, ayant apparemment réussi à prélever des fonds sur un système entier et à les cacher avant de se faire prendre. Ce n'était pas le genre de personnalité que Poe appréciait beaucoup, mais ses crédits pourraient s'avérer utiles. 

Puis la chance se mit enfin à leur sourire. 

Un matin, alors que Poe donnait un coup de main au jardin sud (une tâche des plus apaisantes), un des guetteurs dévala de son perchoir pour alerter toute la communauté. Une nouvelle bande de chasseurs venait d'arriver, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres environ du massif, et cette fois ils avaient choisi de ne pas s'arrêter au central, atterrissant directement avec leurs propres navettes sur le site qu'ils avaient repéré. 

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Hux. Que tout le monde se prépare pour une intervention, nous allons sortir immédiatement et nous poster plus près de leur position. Nous nous remettrons en route dès que la nuit sera tombée. 

\- En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas mieux armés que les précédents, commenta Unamo. Les groupes disparus ont dû finir par attirer l'attention. 

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient un tour-operator pour ce genre d'excursions, répondit Hux, mais nous serons effectivement prudents. Si nous sommes repérés avant d'atteindre leur camp, dispersion maximum avant de revenir ici. Ils ne doivent pas savoir où nous sommes. 

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut le groupe, puis ils descendirent à l'armurerie pour s'équiper. Poe choisit cette fois un blaster lourd, similaire à celui qu'il avait employé sur Jakku. Le poids de l'arme le rassura quelque peu. Ils avaient intérêt à ne pas se rater, ou ils ne quitteraient jamais cette planète de malheur.


	4. Départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de retard, car j'ai voulu me mettre au vert en Normandie pour quelques jours. Je me suis surtout mise au gris. De la pluie tout le temps ! Et il y en a qui se plaignent de la Bretagne...

Comme prévu, ils parcoururent la moitié du chemin environ avant de s'arrêter jusqu'à la tombée du jour, cachés dans ce qui pouvait passer pour une oasis : quelques bouquets de végétation noueuse et d’épais buissons d’épineux autour d'un filet d'eau s'écoulant d'une faille dans un rocher. Le soleil n'était pas encore complètement sous l'horizon qu'ils repartirent, à vitesse plus réduite pour diminuer le bruit des moteurs et se dispersant pour arriver de plusieurs directions à la fois.

La vaste tente et les deux navettes des traqueurs fut encerclée en silence, chaque membre du groupe progressant à plat ventre, de façon irrégulière pour ne pas attirer l'attention des huit sentinelles qui patrouillaient dans le périmètre dessiné par les lanternes. Le hasard voulut que Poe fît partie des premiers à se trouver à portée de tir des gardes. Il se redressa d'un coup et pressa deux fois la détente de son arme, envoyant la première sentinelle au tapis. Tout autour du périmètre, d'autres tirs éclatèrent. Puis des hommes sortirent d'une des navettes et des échanges de coups de feu illuminèrent le sable pendant quelques minutes, après quoi le silence revint. A treize contre cinquante, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un autre résultat. Côté évadés, deux personnes avaient été blessées et furent immédiatement soignées. 

Sous la tente ils retrouvèrent trois prisonniers, deux hommes et une femme tous encore en vie, qui reçurent eux aussi des soins en urgence. La quinzaine de chasseurs, désarmés et pour certains partiellement dévêtus, qui les entourait pour leur soirée de divertissement, fut exécutée sur-le-champ. 

\- Deux pilotes pour emmener les navettes à notre refuge, ordonna Hux. Les autres, ramassez tout ce qui peut être embarqué, surtout les armes. Vérifiez s'il y a un pilote automatique pour les ramener au vaisseau principal. 

Poe ressortit au trot pour monter à bord d'un des deux appareils. Les commandes étaient extrêmement simples par rapport à celles de son chasseur stellaire, faites pour un engin qui volait peu de temps et sans faire d'acrobaties. Il retrouva facilement l'activation du cycle de décollage et mit le cap vers le massif granitique, l'autre navette pratiquement sur ses tuyères. Ils se posèrent au plus près des rochers après avoir volé en rase-mottes pour échapper à d'éventuels radars. Les motojets les rejoignirent à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. 

\- Comment on s'arrange ? demanda leur hackeuse. Les gens d'abord et le matos ensuite ? 

\- On charge les navettes au maximum de leur capacité passagers, et la soute avec. On doit pouvoir embarquer une quarantaine de personnes, décida Hux. Ceux qui restent ici pourront empaqueter nos prises pour que tout soit près pour le voyage suivant. Gardez vos armes à portée de main, nous ne savons pas à quoi ressemble l'équipage de leur transport. 

\- Je soupçonne qu'ils auront emmené la plupart des gardes avec eux, pointa Unamo. Avec les stations orbitales autour de ce caillou, les pirates ne se risqueraient pas dans le coin, surtout qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose à piller par ici. Le minerai de cuivre n’en vaut pas la peine. 

\- Sans doute, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. 

Sans surprise, ils laissèrent dans le refuge toute personne qui ne serait pas complètement valide, soit trois malades et les cinq blessés. _Les plus sacrifiables_ , songea Poe avec malaise en reprenant les commandes de la navette. Derrière lui, une vingtaine de ses camarades d'infortune attendait nerveusement le décollage, armés jusqu'aux dents. 

Ainsi que Hux - qui se trouvait dans l'autre navette - l'avait supposé, un guidage automatique les mit sur le vecteur de leur vaisseau porteur. Poe en renifla de dédain. Quel genre de pilote se reposait sur un programme pour des manœuvres aussi simples ? Et où était BB-8 pour se faire l'écho de ses remarques ? Il espérait que quiconque avait récupéré son astromech l'avait correctement traité, car il n’était pas près de le revoir. 

Avec un chuintement, l'atmosphère fila le long de la coque et bientôt ils furent dans l'espace. Poe laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé parmi les étoiles... Sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à ses voisins et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer leurs sourires entendus, bien qu'il n'y eût là rien de moqueur, bien au contraire. 

Il n'y eut aucun contact radio avec le transport qu'ils voyaient grandir par le pare-brise du cockpit. Quelqu'un émit un petit sifflement admiratif, et Poe ne put que partager son opinion lorsque le vaisseau convoité fut pleinement en vue. Ces gens devaient avoir un beau paquet de pognon en réserve pour s'offrir un navire de croisière de chez Corellia Star Drive avec ses navettes personnelles comprises. L'engin ne devait pas avoir beaucoup servi - pas plus d'un an, estima l'ancien commandant Dameron, tout en se demandant comment ils allaient passer inaperçu avec un truc pareil. 

Suivant toujours les balises de son navire porteur, la navette se dirigea vers un hangar sur le flanc du bâtiment, dont la porte s'ouvrit à leur approche. Une fois à l'intérieur, personne à l'exception d'un droïde de protocole qui commença à les saluer avant même de remarquer qu'il ne s'adressait pas aux bonnes personnes. Une main charitable le désactiva avant qu'il ne pût débiter tout son discours. 

\- Quelqu'un a des scanners ? demanda Hux. Je veux savoir si nous risquons de croiser quelqu'un en allant au poste de pilotage. 

Le résultat ne fut pas celui auquel ils s'étaient attendus. Il n'y avait aucune créature vivante hors du hangar : ni serviteurs ni animaux de compagnie. Tout était entièrement automatisé. 

\- C'est logique, en fait, commenta un ingénieur nommé Altin Caudrell. Ces parties de chasse sont totalement illégales et pourraient les envoyer droit en prison si leur existence s'ébruitait. Mieux vaut ne pas embarquer de serviteurs humains qui, même bien payés, pourraient toujours parler. La mémoire des droïdes peut toujours s'effacer, et c'est encore mieux s'ils proviennent d'une agence de location à grande échelle. Ils tournent énormément et on les nettoie après chaque mission. 

\- Néanmoins, si vous croisez un seul organique à bord... 

Ils opinèrent tous et, laissant trois personnes de garde près des navettes, se déployèrent dans les couloirs. Poe se sentait à nouveau dans son élément (bien que l'art délicat de la culture de légumes ne lui fût pas complètement étranger, son père y avait veillé) et se déplaçait avec plus d'assurance que durant ces derniers mois. Il ne rencontra personne, cependant. Des droïdes ménagers, qu'il désactiva les uns après les autres, mais rien de vivant. Ses équipiers revinrent également bredouilles, et depuis le poste de pilotage, Hux annonça que la place était vide. 

\- Leurs pilotes devaient se trouver parmi ceux que nous avons descendus hier. Que deux d'entre vous retournent au refuge et embarquent les marchandises, avec nos malades. Moins nous traînerons en orbite, mieux ce sera. 

Poe ne bouda pas son plaisir et reprit les commandes pour un autre vol, même si l'on était bien loin de la haute voltige qu'il pratiquait avec son chasseur. Une fois au sol, il aida les huit éclopés qu'ils avaient laissés dans les grottes à charger la soute de la navette à ras bord. Poe ne connaissait pas les cours du marché, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient récupéré et ne garderaient pas pour eux leur faisait sans doute une jolie réserve financière. Sans compter le prix qu'ils tireraient du vaisseau de croisière... 

* * 

Il venait de se ranger dans le hangar et de couper les moteurs quand il vit un de ses compagnons débarquer avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez déniché ? demanda Poe, s'attendant à une bonne blague. 

\- Vous devinerez jamais ce que ces pourritures avaient installé dans leurs quartiers ? 

\- Et donc ? s’impatienta le pilote. 

\- Un spa, les gars ! Un putain de spa ! Y'a de la place pour au moins cinq personnes à la fois, là-dedans ! Et même pas besoin de réviser les circuits ! C’est tout neuf ! 

Des hourras résonnèrent dans le hangar tandis que Poe se forçait à sourire de façon pas trop crispée. Il faisait entièrement confiance à ses compagnons, depuis tout ce temps, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire un strip-tease devant tout le monde. Pour se donner une contenance, il commença à décharger des caisses, bientôt rejoint par Hux et le plus gros de la troupe. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tout ça, monsieur ? demanda Unamo. 

\- Pour l'instant, mettez-le dans les cales, et une fois que nous serons en hyperespace, nous ferons un petit inventaire de nos nouvelles acquisitions, décida Hux. Et un bain chaud pour tous, cela va de soi. Puisque c'est gratuit, autant en profiter. 

* * 

Ils quittèrent le système une heure plus tard environ sans qu'aucune question ne leur fût posée par le contrôle. Le dessous de table avait dû être plus que conséquent, songea Poe avec amertume. Hux avait mis le cap sur un système dépourvu de toute colonie pour qu'ils puissent évaluer leur fortune toute neuve et soigner leurs blessés en toute quiétude. Après, ce serait sans doute à pile ou face. Il existait des dizaines de mondes où ils pourraient vendre leur vaisseau sans avoir besoin de titre de propriété, mais certains visages à bord étaient connus de toute la galaxie. Hux pouvait s'être laissé pousser la barbe, rien que sa couleur de cheveux suffirait à le faire identifier. Et même avec de la teinture, ce ne serait pas gagné. 

Au bout d'une rotation standard (soit six heures), ils y voyaient déjà plus clair. Toutes les prises réalisées sur le monde-prison avaient été rangées et les uns après les autres, les évadés se rendirent dans les quartiers passagers pour une toilette bien méritée. Poe s'arrangea pour passer parmi les derniers après avoir mis la main sur des vêtements propres à peu près à sa taille. L'endroit semblait tout droit sorti d'un palace et sa consommation en eau devait être un cauchemar d'ingénieur. Avec une touche d'incrédulité ravie, Poe laissa ses habits sur un tabouret et s'approcha de la baignoire à pas mesurés pour ne pas glisser sur une éventuelle flaque d'eau. Ses prédécesseurs avaient heureusement tout nettoyé après leur passage - la discipline militaire avait du bon, dans certains cas - et il put se consacrer un instant à l'étude des nombreuses fioles et des savons posés sur les étagères. Il en attrapa un dont l'odeur rappelait vaguement l'herbe tout juste fauchée et entreprit de comprendre le fonctionnement des multiples fonctions de ce fameux spa. Après quelques tripatouillages, il trouva un jet parfaitement placé pour soulager son dos mis à rude épreuve par le transport des caisses et la tension nerveuse des deux derniers jours. 

Il barbota ainsi dans les bulles pendant un quart d'heure environ avant de sortir de l'eau, se sécher et se raser. Il avait horreur de porter la barbe, même lorsque le service l'exigeait. Son image dans le miroir le surprit. Ces quelques mois l'avaient vieilli et il fronça les sourcils en découvrant quelques fils blancs au milieu de ses cheveux noirs. Sa bouche se tordait en un pli amer, et son visage s'était émacié, accentuant encore le bec d'oiseau de proie que formait son nez. Il eut du mal à se reconnaître. 

Les vêtements frais lui parurent un luxe inouï après des semaines à faire tourner les deux mêmes tenues qui, malgré les lavages, avaient fini par accumuler poussière et crasse. L’ensemble ne lui allait pas trop mal, même s’il aurait besoin de quelques bons repas et d’un peu d’exercice pour retrouver sa silhouette habituelle. 

En sortant, il salua le couple qui attendait son tour et qui allait probablement passer très, très longtemps dans l'eau, songea-t-il avec indulgence. 

\- A table ! lança la voix de Caudrell à travers la coursive. La soupe est prête ! 

Ce serait probablement plus raffiné que de la soupe, et à traiter avec modération, après des mois de nourriture certes en quantités convenables, mais toujours très simple. Une fois dans la salle à manger des passagers - là encore un endroit aménagé avec plus de tape-à-l'œil et de clinquant que de bon sens - Poe se laissa tomber sur une chaise et mangea lentement les légumes, la volaille et l'excellent pain sortis de l'office du bord, mais ne toucha pas à l'alcool. Si ses services de pilote étaient de nouveau requis, il préférait garder la tête claire. 

\- Nous arriverons à Tert d'ici trois heures environ, lui signala Hux. Nous allons y rester un jour ou deux pour nous remettre un peu avant de décider où nous nous rendrons en premier pour vendre une partie de notre camelote. Vous pourrez descendre à terre là où bon vous semblera et rentrer chez vous. 

\- Peut-être pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas comment la situation a évolué, et j'aimerais autant ne pas me faire abattre, ou déporter dans un trou encore pire, dans les deux minutes suivant mon arrivée à la maison ou sur un monde du Noyau. 

Hux hocha la tête. 

\- Logique, admit-il. En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches, il va falloir réfléchir à notre plan d'action. Je pense que nous devrions vendre des lots dans plusieurs endroits assez éloignés les uns des autres, après avoir effacé la mémoire des droïdes. Et une fois les courses terminées, nous trouver un endroit tranquille où établir un habitat plus confortable que notre caillou au milieu du désert, même s'il nous a bien servi, qu’il en soit remercié. 

\- Si vous êtes reconnu... risqua Poe. 

\- Laissez-moi sur place et tirez-vous, fut la réponse sèche et immédiate. On ne risque pas la vie de plus de cinquante personnes pour une seule. 

Un murmure de désapprobation monta du reste de leur équipe, mais Hux fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.


	5. Recel et ventes

Comme prévu, ils se placèrent en orbite autour de Tert trois heures plus tard. C'était une planète majoritairement océanique, avec juste un semis d'archipels et d'atolls ici et là comme des confetti verts et bruns collés sur un drap bleu. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était donné la peine de tenter d'y établir une colonie car les tempêtes marines y étaient aussi violentes que fréquentes depuis l'équateur jusqu'à des latitudes assez élevées, ne laissant que les pôles à peu près stables et sûrs… mais trop froids pour accueillir des effectifs importants. Pour l'équipage du transporteur, cependant, il n'était pas question de faire du tourisme aquatique. Chacun se vit confier une salle à bord du vaisseau à inventorier dans les moindres détails. Cela leur prendrait sans doute des jours, mais ils devaient connaître l'état de leurs stocks et leur valeur approximative avant de commencer à les écouler sur le marché.

Poe se vit ainsi remettre l'estimation d'une suite pour deux personnes, en compagnie de l'ingénieur Caudrell. Ce dernier était bien loin de l'image stéréotypée que la Résistance donnait du personnel technique du Premier Ordre. Il n'agissait certainement pas comme un droïde et sa compagnie n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. C'était aussi, Poe s'en rendit vite compte, un fouineur de première classe, aussi prompt à dénicher des objets précieux que des fuites sur ses réacteurs chéris. 

\- Vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait du _Finalizer_ ? demanda-t-il à Poe tout en crochetant le tiroir d'une table de nuit. 

\- Je pense que ce qu'il en restait a été envoyé à la casse, répondit le pilote. Désolé. 

\- M'étonne pas. Dommage. Cette brave chose va nous manquer, quand même ; pourrait presque dire que c’était la maison. Là ! Ouvert ! 

Poe tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'ils avaient déniché. Pour commencer, trois écrins portant le nom d'un joaillier connu de la capitale. Rien que ça. A l'intérieur les deux hommes découvrirent une rivière de petits diamants carrés rangés symétriquement par ordre décroissant autour d'un gros solitaire, une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties et une bague qui devait être un saphir. Poe devait admettre qu’il ne savait pas grand-chose en matière de pierres précieuses, n’ayant jamais eu l’occasion d’aller en acheter pour un ou une partenaire. 

\- Vu la provenance, commenta Poe, et même si je n’y connais rien, ce ne sont sûrement pas des fausses... 

Leur fouille leur permit de trouver des vêtements de prix et des accessoires haut de gamme, de même que du linge de rechange pour la chambre et la salle de bains. Sans compter les bijoux, ils pouvaient facilement tabler sur plusieurs dizaines de milliers de crédits rien que dans cette suite. Si toutes les autres étaient aussi bien garnies... 

Le bilan des recherches leur apprit que c'était le cas. La valeur de la cargaison devait s'élever, en ajoutant les droïdes de service et les deux navettes, à plusieurs millions. 

\- Putain, on est riches… 

\- Je suggère que nous gardions les navettes, proposa Hux, ainsi que le matériel médical et toutes les conserves. Des vêtements de rechange aussi, s'ils en ont d'assez pratiques. D'autres idées ? 

\- Des comlinks, après les avoir réinitialisés, suggéra Unamo. 

\- Et des outils. Tous les vaisseaux ont une salle des machines, après tout, renchérit l'un des techniciens. 

D'autres personnes opinèrent. 

\- Où comptez-vous vendre tout le reste ? finit par demander Poe. L'espace Hutt ? 

Hux secoua la tête. 

\- Pas envie de me faire arnaquer ou revendre à la Résistance. Ou les deux. Il y a plein de petits marchés noirs dans la Bordure, que personne ne contrôle véritablement. Si chacun d'entre nous s'y rend de son côté et revend une partie des prises, il sera difficile de remonter jusqu'à la source. 

Une fois de plus, cette option fut acceptée, les détails pratiques remis à plus tard. Ils faisaient confiance à Hux... même Poe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il admettrait devant ses amis, si jamais il les revoyait un jour. Ils penseraient tous qu’il avait perdu la raison ou avait été reconditionné, ce qui n’augurerait rien de bon pour son avenir. 

* * 

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours en orbite à se remettre de leur dernière aventure et tracer des trajectoires sur des cartes de la galaxie pour optimiser leur tour des marchés parallèles. Il leur fallait aussi songer à trouver une planète discrète pour s'y installer ; ils ne pourraient indéfiniment maintenir leurs vaisseaux en fonction sans acheter de carburant et cela augmentait le risque d'être identifiés puis arrêtés. 

\- Je crois que je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle maison, annonça l'ingénieur Ozkely après quatre jours à compiler des atlas galactiques. Elle a été tellement peu occupée qu’elle n'a même pas de nom officiel et si elle a hébergé une petite colonie, tout le monde a dégagé quand le filon de minerai qu'ils exploitaient a été totalement nettoyé. 

\- Faites voir... 

Ils s'agglutinèrent autour de la console comme des gamins autour d'un animal rare. Les conditions climatiques étaient décentes, la planète se trouvant dans la limite extérieure de la zone d'habitabilité de son système ; le secteur où la colonie minière avait été établie se situait dans l'hémisphère nord, dans une région tempérée, quoique dotée d'hivers bien neigeux. D'après le descriptif, les bâtiments étaient semi enterrés, avec plusieurs sources à proximité, et avaient abrité jusqu'à trois cents personnes dans les meilleures années. C'était plus que suffisant pour loger tout leur groupe et rester dissimulés en cas d'éventuelles recherches, mais qui aurait l'idée de scanner ce lieu déserté ? 

\- On ne peut pas s'y rendre directement avec ce vaisseau, objecta Poe. On ne pourra pas le poser sur le type de terrain qui entoure la colonie et si jamais quelqu'un le trouve en orbite, nous sommes tous mal barrés. 

\- Il a raison, opina Unamo. Il va falloir vendre le croiseur d'abord et utiliser les crédits pour remettre la colonie en état, en achetant les pièces chez plusieurs fournisseurs très éloignés les uns des autres, pour éviter d’être tracés. 

\- Vous pourrez vous en charger ? Notre évasion n'a sûrement pas été signalée, pas encore du moins, mais j'aimerais autant rester anonyme pendant... un moment, déclara Hux. 

\- A vos ordres, monsieur ! 

Il sourit à la voir si prompte à reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. 

* * 

La première étape fut d'effacer la mémoire des droïdes de service sans endommager leur programmation. Sur ce coup, Poe était, à sa courte honte, totalement inutile, la réparation des automates n'ayant jamais été son point fort. En revanche, il savait bricoler un vaisseau et avec plusieurs des techniciens du défunt _Finalizer_ , s'assura que les deux navettes étaient en parfait état de marche, de même que certaines pièces des propulseurs. Il participa aussi, de façon plus anecdotique mais aussi plus amusante, au tri des réserves de l'office et des affaires encore suspendues dans les suites. 

\- Je suis pour balancer toutes ces cochonneries sucrées, décréta-t-il en sortant des pots de confiture et des friandises d'un placard de la cambuse. C'est inutile dans notre situation et on n'a pas d'enfants à qui souhaiter un bon anniversaire… ni de dentiste certifié à bord. 

\- Ouais... mais non, répondit Caudrell en ricanant. Si on veut garder Hux de bonne humeur, mieux vaut conserver deux-trois bricoles de ce genre. Ce gars peut être un fameux bec sucré, quand ça le prend. Et quand il a le temps. 

Poe cilla plusieurs fois. Cela ne correspondant vraiment pas à l'image qu'il s'était faite du général... Ceci dit, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé capable de prendre soin de ses troupes, ou d'éprouver de la compassion pour qui que ce soit. 

\- D'accord. On en garde, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. Il ne doit pas être le seul à aimer ça, de toute façon. Un truc qui me trotte dans la tête, n'empêche, c'est ce qui va se passer si quelqu'un identifie les affaires que nous allons mettre en vente. Ça risque d'entraîner une enquête. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y en a-t-il pas eu suite à la disparition de certains groupes de chasseurs ? 

Caudrell ricana de nouveau. 

\- Hé ! Vous croyez quand même pas que les administrateurs de la prison vont admettre que moyennant de gros dessous de table, ils laissaient de richissimes abrutis pratiquer la chasse à l'homme sur leurs terrains, non ? C'est sans doute un business extrêmement confidentiel, sans intermédiaires. Et puis on n'a pas descendu systématiquement tous ceux qui passaient à portée, faut pas être idiot non plus. Les généreux donateurs de ce vaisseau n'étaient que le sixième groupe que nous avons éliminé, après tout. Et notre secteur n'était sûrement pas le seul que ces salopards venaient écumer. Certains ont dû revenir plusieurs fois. 

Poe hocha la tête. On trouvait des dépravés partout, mais la combinaison de goûts bizarres et d'argent ou de pouvoir ne donnait jamais de bons résultats. Il repensa un moment à Kylo Ren ; il n'avait jamais cherché à le revoir après qu'il eût été vaincu et mis aux arrêts après un bref procès. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Enfant, Ben Organa-Solo avait repoussé avec violence toutes ses tentatives pour lier amitié, jugeant un "non-sensible" en-dessous de lui et indigne de son attention. Puis il avait retourné sa veste et massacré ses condisciples, et des dizaines d’autres personnes sur les ordres de Snoke. Que dire à l'homme qui vous a torturé ? 

* * 

Après quelques disputes sur la meilleure conduite à suivre, les prises furent enfin classées, et la première navette pris son envol vers Lahsbane afin de vendre une paire de droïdes, des vêtements de soirée et des bijoux. Tous ceux qui restaient à bord du croiseur touchèrent du bois pour que l'opération se déroulât sans accroc et que leurs compagnons revinssent en un seul morceau (ou revinssent, tout court). Ils ne seraient pas fixés avant plusieurs jours, aussi chacun tenta de se trouver quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Il y avait pas mal d'hololivres à bord, ainsi que des jeux de sabacc et de dejarik, ce qui était déjà un bon début. Poe n'avait pas un niveau très élevé mais il appréciait néanmoins de jouer régulièrement. Il se retrouva face à Hux à plusieurs reprises, l'officier s'arrangeant apparemment de sorte à choisir ses heures pour faire quelques parties contre lui. Ils étaient de force à peu près égale au sabacc, mais question dejarik, Poe se trouvait loin derrière et il prit quelques piles, au grand amusement du reste de l'équipage. Hux ne faisait pas cela à titre de petite revanche mesquine, cependant, car à chaque fois il expliquait à Poe les indices qu'il avait manqués pour comprendre la stratégie de l'adversaire. Il prenait un vrai plaisir, réalisa Poe, à transmettre ses astuces et les tactiques qu'il employait. Si jamais il survivait à cette évasion et à ses suites, il pourrait se reconvertir en professeur. 

Quand il en fit la remarque à Hux, celui-ci eut un sourire triste. 

\- Mais à qui enseigner ? A mes prochains codétenus ? Ou à des enfants qui ne viendront jamais ? 

Pas besoin d'être sensible à la Force pour ressentir le chagrin dans sa voix. Hux avait-il envisagé un jour de fonder sa propre famille, et s'en voyait-il à présent privé par les procédures administratives du monde-prison où on l'avait jeté ? Cela rappela douloureusement à Poe qu'avoir des enfants n'était plus une option pour lui non plus... en tout cas pas de façon classique. 

L'entente silencieuse qui régnait autour de la table de dejarik s'était évaporée. Hux se leva en soupirant, laissant Poe planté devant le jeu. Le pilote resta longtemps assis à ruminer des pensées peu agréables, puis se releva brusquement et décida de trouver Hux pour éclaircir quelques points. 

L'officier ne se trouvait pas dans la cabine qu'il s'était attribuée - rien de grandiose, d'ailleurs, et dont il laissait la porte toujours déverrouillée. Après quelques kilomètres dans les coursives (au moins il aurait son quota d'exercice physique pour la journée), il finit par découvrir Hux dans la salle de contrôle des systèmes d'aération et d'adduction d'eau, vérifiant mécaniquement les jauges et les circuits. Il semblait dans un autre monde, ne remarquant même pas la présence de l'autre homme sur le seuil de la pièce. Il ne réagit que lorsque Poe toussota. 

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais... si j'ai fait une gaffe... 

Hux secoua la tête avec un rire bas. 

\- Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais vous êtes vraiment adorable, Dameron. Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme vous peut bien faire dans l'armée ? Par moments vous êtes un vrai puits d'innocence... 

_Et les dieux savent combien de personnes ont voulu profiter de cette gentillesse_ , songea amèrement Poe. 

\- Mais, reprit Hux, vous n'avez rien dit qui réclame qu'on vous pardonne. Je n'ai jamais été certain de vouloir des enfants. Je... - il détourna le regard - je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour les rendre heureux, et leur permettre de grandir en des personnes normales, je le crains. Au moins ai-je quelques notions sur ce qu’il ne _faut pas_ faire. 

Le pilote resta muet face à cette confession faite d'une voix sans timbre. Ses doigts le brûlaient presque de l'envie de toucher Hux, d'apporter un minimum de réconfort à quelqu'un qui avait dû en recevoir si peu... mais à quel titre pouvait-il prétendre agir ainsi ? Il avait contribué à expédier Hux sur cette planète infernale. Il avait fini par comprendre que le sergent capturé et tué par les chasseurs avait été handicapé lors de son évasion du _Finalizer_ en compagnie de Finn. Il avait méthodiquement détruit tout ce qui faisait la vie de Hux. Alors de quel droit viendrait-il lui offrir son aide ? _Tire-toi avant que ça tourne au vinaigre, Dameron._ Il vira brusquement sur les talons et repartit dans le couloir en direction de sa propre cabine, sans voir Hux s'affaler lentement le long de la cloison comme si ses jambes s'étaient brutalement changées en coton, et se mettre à pleurer en silence, la tête appuyée sur les genoux. 

* * 

Poe passa une nuit peu agréable à ruminer cet échange. La stérilité n'était plus vraiment un problème dans la galaxie. La technologie permettait à présent de palier ce type de déficiences et d’obtenir des enfants presque sur mesure, mais beaucoup de personnes répugnaient à confier une des étapes les plus importantes de leur vie à des droïdes, sans compter le coût de ces procédures, qui les rendait quasiment inaccessible à des réfugiés en rupture de ban, à moins de se tourner vers des cliniques clandestines, dont les résultats n'étaient pas garantis, et pouvaient déboucher sur l'inverse de ce qui était désiré. 

Jusqu'alors, Poe n'avait jamais vraiment songé à avoir des enfants, mais être brutalement privé, sans son consentement, de la possibilité d'en concevoir lui laissait un goût amer. L'idée de transmettre ce qu'il avait appris, de voir la maison familiale s'animer à nouveau, lui plaisait et la disparition de ce futur lui donnait l'impression de s'être battu pour rien, en dépit du songe rassurant qu’il avait fait avant leur départ du monde-pénitencier. Ses compagnons d'infortune perdaient quant à eux un réconfort possible et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir, partageant le chagrin que cela représentait pour eux. Y compris pour Hux. Depuis les jours et les mois qu'ils passaient côte à côte à batailler pour survivre, Poe avait eu le temps de l'observer et ce qu'il avait trouvé chez l'autre homme le laissait mal à l'aise en même temps que cela le fascinait. 

Deux spirales symétriques dont les branches se croisaient parfois ; tout était en miroir chez eux, couleurs des cheveux, de l'uniforme et des droïdes comprises. Le respect de leurs hommes comme la solitude... Est-ce que la Force s'amusait à jouer avec leurs vies ? Et si oui, pourrait-elle enfin leur accorder un peu de répit ? _Si ce n'est pas trop demander, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, ensemble ou non._ Si la Force répondit, Poe n'en entendit pas un mot, évidemment. Même après des années passées près d'un arbre servant de nœud dans la Force, il n'avait jamais contracté la moindre aptitude dans ce domaine. C'était sans doute une chance ; s'il avait été formé à l'école de Skywalker, il aurait sans doute été exécuté avec les autres élèves. 

* * 

Le retour de leurs "représentants de commerce" le lendemain apporta une détente bienvenue, et un joli paquet de crédits. La vente s'était déroulée sans anicroche, chacun s'étant rendu de son côté dans la section du marché où il pourrait écouler ses produits. Personne n'avait posé de question et ils avaient inspecté la navette sous toutes les coutures avant de rentrer. Unamo leur apprit que le ferrailleur à qui elle avait cédé les deux droïdes serait intéressé par une autre paire, voire plus si son prix leur convenait. En revanche, elle estimait plus prudent de ne pas retourner auprès des mêmes bijoutiers et revendeurs de fripes, car les pièces dont ils s'étaient débarrassés étaient trop reconnaissables et finiraient par attirer l'attention lors de la prochaine descente qu'effectueraient les autorités locales pour donner l'impression qu'elles faisaient leur travail. 

\- Compris. Nous allons préparer trois autres droïdes, et nous vendrons les autres en pièces détachées, décida Hux. Cela permettra de brouiller un peu plus les pistes. 

Le démontage des droïdes ne prit qu'une journée, chacun y mettant du sien, et se concentrer sur cette tâche autorisa Hux et Poe à s'éviter autant qu'il était possible. Le pilote se proposa même pour participer à la transaction suivante et accompagna Unamo avec un mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité. Il _appréciait_ la compagnie de Hux, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux du même côté de la barrière ; l'ancien général n'attendait rien de spécial de sa part, ne lui mettait aucune pression particulière... Il avait passé tant d'années à être le représentant de la Résistance, la figure que l'on présentait aux jeunes pour leur donner envie de s'engager. _Combien en ai-je envoyé à la mort avec notre héroïsme à la noix ?_

Les deux jours passés sur Lahsbane furent une coupure bienvenue loin de toutes ces idées noires. Le marché où ils se rendirent était aussi joyeusement animé qu'on pouvait l'espérer et Poe s'autorisa même à dépenser quelques crédits pour acheter des cubes de fruits frais et une bouteille de sa bière préférée. _Punaise, ça m’avait manqué, ça…_ Personne ne leur prêtait vraiment attention sauf pour éviter de les percuter dans les allées bondées, ou pour leur crier de venir admirer telle ou telle marchandise. Unamo semblait beaucoup s'amuser et sans son chignon réglementaire et ses habits sombres, elle devenait une tout autre personne. Elle reprit tout son sérieux cependant pour vendre les trois droïdes que le ferrailleurs avait réclamés, et leur éviter la moindre arnaque. Le bonhomme se fit un peu tirer l'oreille pour la forme, mais après avoir résisté assez longtemps pour dire que l'honneur était sauf, il leur accorda la somme qu'ils demandaient. 

Avec l'argent récolté, ils achetèrent quelques vêtements et chaussures pour leurs camarades, les demandeurs ayant inscrit leurs tailles sur une liste de courses, et prirent des renseignements sur les différentes casses et chantiers navals officieux qui pourraient prendre leur vaisseau en charge. Moyennant quelques crédits supplémentaires, ils obtinrent les noms de trois opérateurs qui seraient ravis d'obtenir un vaisseau de croisière de luxe pratiquement neuf... et qui ne demanderaient pas son certificat de propriété. 

Après une nuit passée dans un hôtel du coin - rien de fastueux, mais un vrai matelas et un oreiller constituaient un tel plaisir après des mois de lit de camp - le tandem reprit la route de Tert, où ils furent accueillis avec un soulagement évident, qui mit la puce à l’oreille du pilote. 

\- Des ennuis en notre absence ? demanda Poe en entrant dans la cantine. 

\- Un petit appareil pirate est passé dans le coin, répondit Caudrell. Ils n'ont pas insisté mais soit ils vont appeler des copains à la rescousse soit ils vont nous signaler. Alors on dégage. 

\- Et moi qui rêvais d'aller faire du ski nautique en bas... 

\- On peut vous y laisser, si vous voulez, lança la voix de Hux depuis son siège. Mais je pense que vous finiriez par vous ennuyer un peu. 

Poe laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, Hux ne lui tenait pas rigueur de la... scène qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Il écouta le rapport de ses deux "VRP" avec attention, fit mettre leurs bénéfices de côté, et commença à étudier la liste de ferrailleurs alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs quartiers. Peu après, une légère vibration fit frémir les parois métalliques de la cabine, signe que les propulseurs venaient d'être réactivés. Poe s'étendit sur sa couchette et prit un hololivre pour passer le temps, se demandant où leurs pilotes allaient les entraîner.


	6. Famille, Devoir, Honneur

Ce fut, quelle bonne plaisanterie, au-dessus de Yavin IV. Poe en resta comme deux ronds de flan, complètement ahuri devant le spectacle de son monde natal, tandis que le reste de l'équipage échangeait des rires et des sourires complices. Ils avaient tous tenu leur langue pour lui faire la surprise et le remercier ainsi de son aide.

\- Mais... 

\- C'est le dernier endroit où la République irait nous chercher, non ? fit remarquer Hux. Et de cette façon vous pourrez aller voir votre père sans prendre de risques. A moins qu'il ne soit surveillé, bien sûr... 

\- Je... euh... merci. Vous n'aviez pas… enfin, je... 

Poe tenta de trouver ses mots, bégaya de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que Hux le prît en pitié et lui mît une petite tape sur l'épaule. 

\- Nous allons nous installer pour quelques semaines au plus, vendre ce fichu vaisseau, et après vous serez libre de rentrer chez vous. 

\- C'est... parfait. Je... je ne peux vraiment rien demander de plus. 

Le temps qu'ils débarquent leur matériel avec les navettes dans l'une des cités abandonnées des Massassi, Poe avait à peu près recouvré ses esprits. En dépit des assurances de Hux, ils avaient tous pris un gros risque pour le ramener ici. Les touristes désireux d’entrer en contact avec « la légende de la Rébellion » ne manquaient pas sur cette planète. Et après tous les mois passés à leurs côtés, Poe ne pouvait plus souhaiter de les voir morts ou de nouveau prisonniers. Il ne révélerait pas leur cachette. Il raconterait simplement qu'ils l'avaient débarqué en chemin, en espérant que les autorités le croiraient. 

Il s'inquiétait aussi de savoir dans quel état il retrouverait son père... Peu de temps avant son arrestation, il lui avait envoyé une copie de ses découvertes par courrier, en précisant bien de garder les notes en sécurité. Il devrait les récupérer et les rendre publiques, mais Kes n'apprécierait sans doute pas de voir son fils se remettre en danger aussi rapidement après l'avoir retrouvé. 

Lorsqu'il demanda à emprunter un motojet pour se rendre à la ferme familiale, Hux s'enquit de ses projets et se rembrunit nettement lorsque Poe lui confia son idée de retourner dans le Noyau pour faire fuiter ses informations dans la presse. 

\- Hors de question que vous y alliez seul, décréta l'ancien général. Connaissant votre chance habituelle, vous serez cueilli en route, et cette fois ils ne se contenteront pas de vous envoyer au trou. Je viendrai avec vous. 

\- Si jamais quelqu'un vous reconnaît... protesta Poe. 

\- Aucune chance, ricana Hux. Je sais par les gardiens de la prison que la République a fait croire à mon suicide, afin de décourager d'éventuels partisans de continuer la lutte. Et les morts ne peuvent pas marcher parmi les vivants, n'est-ce pas ? Même si vous et moi sommes persuadés du contraire à présent. 

Poe réalisa soudain avec un brusque pincement au cœur que sa propre mort avait également pu être annoncée. Il se pressa d'autant plus pour boucler son sac et quitter la vieille cité en direction de la ferme familiale. Il aurait assez de carburant pour l'aller. Le reste du groupe le regarda partir avec un mélange de fatalisme et d'inquiétude, comme s'ils craignaient soit qu'il ne revienne pas, soit qu'il les dénonce dès qu'il aurait mis la main sur un comlink. Poe essaya de ne pas y penser tandis qu'il accélérait le long des pistes poussiéreuses menant chez lui. 

Pourquoi le nier, son estomac se nouait un peu plus à chaque klik parcouru. Comment les choses avaient-elles évolué à la maison ? Est-ce que Kes serait encore là, d'ailleurs, ou aurait-il quitté la ferme sans laisser d’adresse ? 

* * 

Poe en était presque malade d'angoisse quand il aperçut enfin, après une demi-journée de route, le mur d'enceinte de la maison familiale. Il arrêta le motojet et le laissa glisser sans bruit sur ses répulseurs jusqu'à la porte principale. Un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la grille lui apprit que la maison comme le jardin d’agrément, et sans doute les vergers plus loin, étaient très bien entretenus. Poe considéra cela comme un signe encourageant. Il poussa doucement le portail, qui n'était pas verrouillé, et alla rangea son véhicule sous l'appentis attenant à la maison. Le speeder garé là était toujours celui de son père. Il contourna lentement la maison, se dirigeant vers la porte arrière, à laquelle on accédait par une terrasse couverte, et qui ouvrait sur la cuisine, l'endroit où l'on était le plus susceptible de trouver Kes à cette heure. Alors que Poe approchait, son nez capta une bonne odeur de soupe épicée qui le rassura aussitôt sur l'identité de l'occupant des lieux. Personne d'autre, à sa connaissance, ne faisait cette recette particulière sinon Kes. Son sac de voyage à la main, il monta les quatre marches menant à la terrasse et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Son père avait le dos tourné, penché sur ses fourneaux, en silence. D'habitude Kes se parlait beaucoup à lui-même, commentant le contenu des casseroles ou la récolte du jour, ou bien chantonnait pour meubler l’absence de conversation depuis la mort de Shara. 

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, Poe se plaça devant la porte et frappa trois coups secs contre le bois. Il entendit un ustensile métallique claquer sur le plan de travail, puis un tiroir s'ouvrir... Son père devait avoir un blaster à portée de main et Poe recula prudemment de quelques pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît à la volée. 

Il avait vu juste au sujet du blaster. Il avait aussi eu raison de s'inquiéter pour la santé de son père. Les cheveux de Kes avaient entièrement blanchi depuis sa dernière visite, il avait perdu du poids et des cernes sombres s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Et surtout, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'accueillir un visiteur avec une arme... avant. 

Ils restèrent tous deux figés sur place pendant un long moment. 

\- Papa ? risqua Poe, gardant ses mains bien en vue. 

L'arme tomba par terre avec un bruit sec et le pilote se trouva sans transition étroitement serré entre les bras de son père, tout juste capable de se demander quand exactement il était devenu plus grand que Kes. Les mains de son père s'agrippaient à sa veste comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher et Poe sentit quelque chose mouiller le col de sa chemise tandis que Kes bégayait : 

\- Mon garçon… Ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu un accident... qu'il y avait eu un court-circuit et un incendie chez toi... qu'il ne restait rien… oh, Poe... 

_Comme ça ils étaient sûrs que personne ne me rechercherait jamais... Salopards !_

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, murmura Poe, mais... il y a eu pas mal de complications entre-temps, et... 

Kes s'écarta de lui pour le tenir à bout de bras. 

\- Rentre, dit-il. Je me sentirai mieux de t'avoir sous mon toit. 

Le vieil homme s'essuya discrètement les yeux tandis qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine. Poe se dirigea presque automatiquement vers un placard pour y prendre des couverts, s'attirant un sourire triste. Il mit la table, quoiqu'il ne fût pas certain de pouvoir manger avec le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge. Il regarda Kes verser plusieurs louchées de soupe dans son assiette ; la familiarité de ces gestes aurait dû le réconforter mais tout sonnait faux. Il avait trop changé. Il se força néanmoins à avaler quelques gorgées, au moins pour rassurer son père. 

\- Raconte-moi un peu, demanda Kes. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe. 

Poe prit une profonde inspiration comme pour plonger, puis se lança. 

\- Tu te souviens du paquet que je t'ai envoyé, il y a à peu près un an ? 

\- Oui, et je l'ai rangé dans ta chambre, bien planqué comme tu me l'as demandé. Pourquoi ? 

\- C'est par là que tout a commencé. J'ai repris des investigations que certains de mes amis avaient débuté sur des lobbies ayant des entrées au Sénat. Plusieurs de ces enquêteurs sont morts et un autre venait d'être arrêté quand j'ai mis le nez dans ces affaires. Des cartels tentent de se refaire une place parmi les sénateurs comme avant l'Empire. Ils corrompent à tour de bras et font le ménage sans états d'âme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué directement. 

Les doigts de Kes se resserrèrent brièvement sur son poignet. 

\- Au lieu de ça ils m'ont balancé sur cette colonie minière qui sert de prison aux cas les plus indésirables... J'y suis resté environ six ou sept mois. 

\- J'ai entendu dire que la République y avait fourré les anciens du Premier Ordre. 

\- Une partie au moins, confirma Poe. Dans le groupe qui m'a récupéré après que j'aie quitté les mines, il y avait... un sergent, deux ingénieurs, et quatre ou cinq techniciens du Finalizer. Presque tous leurs officiers ont été massacrés sur place, et eux envoyés dans ce trou sans procès. 

\- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi on n'avait eu aucun diffusion depuis le tribunal, grommela Kes. L'état-major va vouloir en savoir plus sur ces évadés. 

\- Non, dit brusquement Poe. Ils m'ont simplement déposé ici sans me dire où ils repartaient, et même si je le savais... je ne crois pas que je leur dirais. 

Kes haussa les sourcils. 

\- Ah diable ! Je comprends que se trouver dans le même pétrin crée quelques liens, mais de là à couvrir ces gens... 

\- C'est plus que ça. 

Poe ferma les yeux et soupira. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas en parler, laisser cet épisode enterré à jamais dans un coin de sa mémoire... 

\- Pour arrondir leurs fins de mois, une partie des agents qui gèrent la prison organisait des... des chasses à l'homme hors des complexes miniers. Des gens du Noyau payaient de grosses sommes pour traquer des prisonniers évadés en toute quiétude. Les veinards étaient abattus au cours de la journée. Ceux qui étaient pris vivants... servaient de jouets à ces malades pendant la nuit entière. S'ils survivaient on les abandonnait pour mourir sur place au matin. 

Kes pâlissait un peu plus à chaque mot. Une part de lui-même refusait d'accepter ce que Poe était en train de lui dire. Admettre la mort de son fils avait été pratiquement impossible. Savoir que son enfant avait souffert plus encore, sans qu'il ait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher... 

\- Sans leur intervention, je serais mort, laissa échapper Poe. Ils suivaient le groupe de chasseurs et ignoraient qui avait été pris. Ils auraient pu me laisser crever. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de le faire. Au lieu de ça, ils m'ont ramené chez eux, m'ont soigné, remis sur pied, et pour finir, déposé à la maison. Je... 

Sa vue commença à se brouiller tandis qu'il se forçait à parler, confessant pour la première fois tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment- _là_. 

\- J'ai jamais autant la trouille de toute ma vie ! Même en pleine bataille, même quand j'étais prisonnier à bord du _Finalizer_. Là au moins j'avais l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose, de ne pas mourir pour rien. Mais sous cette tente... il n'y avait plus rien de rationnel. Et il n'y avait _personne_ avec moi. 

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à pleurer, et quand Kes se leva pour le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, il se laissa bercer sans honte contre la poitrine de son père, sa peur progressivement soulagée par la voix du vieil homme comme lorsqu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve, des années auparavant. 

Il était dans un état second lorsque Kes l'aida à monter dans sa chambre et à s'allonger après lui avoir ôté ses bottes. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, Kes restant à son chevet pendant près d'une heure avant de regagner sa propre chambre, l'oreille toujours à l'affût d'un cauchemar. 

* * 

Poe se réveilla le lendemain matin en se demandant comment il avait pu oublier de se changer, puis se rappela la soirée pour le moins éprouvante de la veille. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis son dernier passage. Les étagères ne recelaient pas un atome de poussière et toutes les maquettes de vaisseaux qu'il avait accumulées au fil des années restaient sagement alignées sur le mur en face de lui. Un mince sourire étira un instant ses lèvres tandis qu'il se levait pour passer le doigt sur les reliefs de ses miniatures. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis des années, considérant ces jouets comme une chose acquise. Ces mois passés dans le désert avaient changé son point de vue. Sur ces petits appareils soigneusement rangés et sur beaucoup d’autres choses. 

Il trouva son sac de voyage sous une chaise et prit des vêtements propres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Son reflet dans le miroir n'avait pas aussi mauvaise mine qu'il le craignait, mais ce n'était pas la grande forme pour autant. Poe se lava rapidement, se rasa plus soigneusement et une fois habillé, descendit au rez-de-chaussée, qu'il trouva désert. Soit Kes dormait encore, soit il était parti faire sa promenade matinale au milieu de ses arbres. Dans tous les cas, Poe mit la table pour le petit-déjeuner et passa les placards en revue pour remplir leurs assiettes. 

Bientôt une odeur de pain grillé et de caf chaud s'échappa via la porte entrouverte et s'infiltra dans toute la maison. Cela le mit de bonne humeur ; il aimait ce parfum particulier, qu'il ne risquait pas de retrouver à la cantine des pilotes à bord des croiseurs sur lesquels il servait. Et puis il y avait le plaisir de faire les choses soi-même, au lieu de prendre un plateau tout prêt... 

\- Y'a des gens bien matinaux, par ici, lança la voix de Kes depuis la terrasse. Je pensais que tu aurais dormi plus longtemps que ça. 

Poe haussa une épaule. 

\- J'ai pris des habitudes. Tu seras content de savoir que j'ai aussi fait des progrès dans l'entretien d'un potager pendant que je vivais avec les autres évadés. 

Kes émit un petit rire. 

\- Hé bien, au moins tu n'auras pas perdu ton temps. 

Père et fils s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger en silence, profitant tranquillement de ce moment de calme ; Kes finit par rompre le charme, cependant, lorsqu'il demanda : 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? 

Aussitôt le contentement que Poe avait ressenti jusque-là s'évapora. Ce qu'il avait planifié n'allait pas du tout plaire à son père. 

\- Je vais apporter les preuves que j'ai pu réunir à un journal, de préférence un avec une grande audience, dit-il prudemment. 

Kes n'était pas idiot et comprit tout de suite où son fils voulait en venir. Il ne cria pas, mais s'affaissa lentement sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains. 

\- Je suis désolé, papa... Mais si je reste les bras croisés, tout ce que nous avons fait pourrait n'avoir servi à rien. 

Le vieil homme releva la tête, le visage blanc d'angoisse. 

\- Je ne veux pas... murmura-t-il. Tu viens juste de rentrer... et après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu penses encore... Mon petit, tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait ? 

\- Pas cette fois. J'ai... j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, avoua Poe, mais il faut que je termine ce travail. Juste cette fois. 

Kes secoua lentement la tête. 

\- Si tu savais combien de pilotes et d'agents ont pu dire ça avant que ça ne tourne mal pour eux. 

Il se leva, ramassant sa tasse et son assiette au passage. 

\- Pars, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Mais pars tout de suite, avant que je t'enferme ici pour le restant de tes jours. 

Poe fut incapable de dire si son père était simplement résigné, en colère, ou s'il le reniait définitivement. Toute trace d'appétit disparue, il déposa ses couverts dans l'évier avant de remonter dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd. pour préparer son sac et récupérer les documents qu'il avait envoyés à son père. Une part de son esprit hurlait à l'autre de laisser tomber, de rester à la maison, de ne pas _encore_ abandonner Kes à sa solitude. L'autre part répondait qu'il devait bien cela à ses amis morts ou emprisonnés. 

Son père ne l'attendait pas devant l'appentis lorsqu'il sortit pour reprendre son véhicule. Le sentiment de rejet s'accrut encore et Poe résista difficilement à la tentation de jeter son sac par terre pour courir retrouver Kes et lui demander pardon. Il fixa son bagage sur le motojet, vérifia la jauge du carburant (réservoir plein, malgré ce que Kes avait pu dire) et démarra les propulseurs. 

* * 

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le nouveau refuge des évadés, il évita les questions et fila droit vers les quartiers où Hux s'était installé. Il le trouva assis en tailleur sur son lit, en train de recoudre une manche déchirée. Pendant un instant, les humeurs noires de Dameron s'envolèrent alors qu'il regardait le _général Starkiller_ repriser un accroc dans sa veste. Hux releva les yeux de sa tâche et l'accueillit avec un léger sourire, se doutant qu'il offrait un spectacle assez inattendu. 

\- Vous avez vu votre père ? demanda-t-il, mettant son ouvrage de côté. 

Poe hocha la tête. 

\- Je pense qu'il va me déshériter pour être reparti aussi vite, dit-il d'un ton faussement léger. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, compléta-t-il en hâte. 

Hux le considéra quelques secondes avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion. 

\- Lui au moins vous aime assez pour réagir quand vous risquez votre vie, et tenter de vous en empêcher, commenta-t-il avec amertume. Vous êtes prêt pour un départ, disons... demain matin ? 

\- Autant qu'on peut l'être. 

\- C'est parfait. Après le petit déjeuner, j'ai horreur de voler l'estomac vide. 

Poe esquissa un sourire. 

\- Pas peur que je vous secoue un peu ? plaisanta-t-il. 

\- Premièrement, vous ne piloterez pas sur une partie du trajet, et deuxièmement, nous ne... ahem n'empruntons pas un chasseur TIE pour une évasion. Je crois que je ne risque rien. A moins que vos compétences se soient soudain dégradées au point de nous mettre en danger. 

Poe concéda le point avant de remonter dans la pièce qui lui avait été réservée. Il commença à préparer un sac un peu plus conséquent, ne sachant pas combien de temps ils resteraient dans le Noyau. Alors qu'il pliait ses vêtements, son comlink émit un bip lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un message. Hux l'invitait à descendre à la "réserve" pour sélectionner une ou deux tenues un peu plus chics que leurs habits ordinaires. 

La réserve en question était une pièce où l'équipe avait stocké tous les vêtements de marque et les quelques bijoux qu'ils avaient conservé. Poe devait admettre qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, la seule tenue un peu plus élégante qu'il possédât étant son uniforme de cérémonie, qu'il n'avait pas revêtu depuis... pas mal d'années. Il finit par se décider pour quelque chose de neutre et classique : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, et comme on ne se refaisait pas, une veste en cuir sombre d'excellente coupe par-dessus tout ça. A condition de ne pas s'aventurer dans les clubs les plus selects des mondes-capitales, personne ne le regarderait de trop près. Et puis il ne comptait pas non plus se pavaner dans des endroits à la mode ; il avait un travail à accomplir avant tout autre chose. 

L'idée de retrouver ses camarades de l'escadron Rapière ainsi que Finn, Rey et Rose Tico (et son droïde, bien évidemment) lui mit le sourire aux lèvres en dépit de la mélancolie qu'il ressentait à quitter son foyer aussi rapidement. Il se demanda dans quelles aventures le quatuor avait encore pu se fourrer pendant son absence. Parfois il lui semblait être le seul adulte responsable de la bande, ce qui, vu ses propres tendances à se mettre dans le pétrin, ne manquait pas de sel. 

* * 

Le lendemain matin le trouva sur le tarmac, son sac sur l'épaule et prêt à partir. Hux le rejoignit sans tarder, ayant heureusement troqué son long manteau d'uniforme contre une veste plus passe-partout. Avec sa barbe et le léger déséquilibre dans son allure causé par son bras handicapé, il ne ressemblait plus que de très loin au général qu'il avait été presque quatre ans plus tôt. 

\- La navette nous déposera dans les Colonies et nous finirons le trajet sur une ligne régulière. Nous attirerons moins l'attention qu'avec un véhicule personnel, annonça Hux tandis qu’ils montaient à bord de leur appareil. Nous discuterons de notre couverture pendant le voyage. Vous avez des idées ? 

\- Représentants de commerce ? suggéra Poe alors qu'ils montaient à bord. 

\- Sans échantillons de nos marchandises, ça va être dur à faire avaler, fit remarquer Hux. 

\- On cherche du travail dans le Noyau parce que c'est la misère chez nous ? 

\- Déjà plus crédible, mais nous sommes peut-être un _soupçon_ trop bien habillés. 

Poe voyait bien qu'il argumentait pour le faire marcher, aussi ne résista-t-il pas à une petite pique. 

\- Jeunes mariés en voyage de noces ? 

Le sourire de Hux s'évapora aussitôt. 

\- Très drôle, Dameron, dit-il sèchement. Mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Tâchez de jouer le jeu, ou tout le monde croira que nous sommes en instance de divorce. 

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège et garda obstinément le silence, tandis que Poe se demandait quelle gaffe il avait bien pu commettre. Ce n'était pas comme si Hux éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour lui à part peut-être une sorte d'amitié de circonstance, n'est-ce pas ? L'autre option était trop risquée à considérer. Non qu'il se souciât de l'étiquette "coucher avec l'ennemi", mais Hux avait clairement annoncé que jamais il ne se laisserait reprendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. A quoi bon se lancer dans une aventure sans lendemain ? Rester seul était parfois une option plus sûre pour sa santé mentale, et Poe avait déjà largement de quoi alimenter des années de thérapie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre emprunté à la devise de la famille Tully.


	7. Juste du théâtre ?

Le voyage jusqu'à la Bordure Intérieure et les Colonies se déroula sans incident. Ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un contrôle au moment de se poser sur Zardossa Stix et leurs (faux) papiers étant en règle, la douane les autorisa à se poser. Hux remercia leur pilote et lui suggéra de ne pas trop s'attarder. La jeune femme opina, n'ayant de toute façon guère envie de rester longtemps sur cette planète industrielle, grise et polluée. Hux et Poe eux-mêmes se dépêchèrent de trouver un vol pour Corulag. Après Yavin IV, l'atmosphère de cet endroit commençait à leur démanger furieusement la gorge.

Le transport sur lequel ils embarquèrent mettait une journée pour rejoindre le Noyau, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de dépenser trop d'argent pour voyager. Hux semblait remarquablement à l'aise et Poe se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà quelques missions d'infiltration à son actif. Après tout, qui soupçonnerait un homme aussi aisément repérable d'être un espion ? 

Durant les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent, les deux hommes s'entraînèrent à jouer le rôle que Poe avait suggéré par plaisanterie. Au grand soulagement du pilote, l'officier ne le touchait jamais sans le prévenir de quelque façon, ni de manière trop prolongée. Il n'avait pas non plus exigé de démonstration publique d'affection pour "faire vrai", se contenant parfois de glisser son bras sous celui de Poe lorsqu’ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent le plus clair du voyage dans leur cabine à lire ou jouer au dejarik emprunté à la bibliothèque du bord, ne sortant qu'à l'heure des repas et retournant rapidement dans leur refuge une fois leur assiette vide. 

\- Vous savez comment procéder ? demanda Hux alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois heures de vol de leur destination. 

\- Je connais plusieurs éditorialistes dans les journaux du secteur, répondit Poe. La célébrité peut avoir du bon, de temps en temps. Si je les contacte tous pour leur transmettre les informations, nous aurons une couverture maximale. 

\- Votre histoire sera bien couverte. Je me ferai discret pendant que vous déballez cette affaire. Je vous l'ai dit, je vous accompagne uniquement pour surveiller vos arrières, et je compte bien disparaître après. 

La froideur de son affirmation laissa un goût déplaisant à Poe. Il n'aimait pas être considéré comme une simple obligation. 

Il n'eut pas à ruminer ces questions trop longtemps, cependant, car l'arrivée sur Corulag, le passage à la douane et l'immersion dans l'immense cité lui demandèrent bientôt toute sa concentration. 

Tandis qu'ils cherchaient un taxi pour quitter la zone astroportuaire, Hux glissa négligemment son bras sous celui de Poe et rectifia le col de sa veste de l’autre main, un geste qui n'échappa point au chauffeur qui vint les prendre en charge. L'homme leur proposa aussitôt une liste d'hôtels confortables et pas chers où ils pourraient passer leur voyage de noces en toute quiétude. Si leur attitude était une ruse, la liste, en revanche, se révéla bienvenue, et ils purent opérer une pré-sélection pendant la durée du parcours jusque dans le centre-ville, ou du moins, le centre le plus proche du spatioport. Il y avait là quatre hôtels qui rentraient dans leur gamme de prix et après avoir étudié l'agencement des immeubles et le degré de confidentialité qu'on pouvait attendre de leurs parties communes, les deux hommes fixèrent leur choix. 

\- Excellent ! assura leur chauffeur. La cuisine est délicieuse et le personnel aux petits soins ! J'y ai déjà emmené des tas de couples. 

Ils le remercièrent abondamment quand il les déposa devant le bâtiment, payèrent la course et entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil. 

L'endroit était chaleureux et bien décoré, sans excès quoique le propriétaire eût de toute évidence un goût certain pour les fleurs exotiques, et la réceptionniste les salua avec son plus charmant sourire. 

\- Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus. Vous souhaitez louer une chambre, ou deux ? 

\- Une seule, s'il vous plaît, répondit Hux sans se départir d'un sourire aimable et d’un ton poli. 

\- Pour combien de jours ? 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. 

\- Disons cinq, décida Poe. 

\- Petits-déjeuners compris ? 

\- De préférence, enchaîna Hux avec bonne humeur. 

Leur petit numéro était parfaitement au point, songea Poe, et ils ne l'avaient même pas répété. La réceptionniste leur fit verser un acompte puis leur tendit deux passes portant le numéro de leur chambre. L'ascenseur les emmena rapidement au quinzième étage et ils trouvèrent vite leur nouveau logement. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, Poe eut une seconde de malaise en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Cependant... 

\- On pourrait y mettre quatre ou cinq personnes, remarqua-t-il. Aucun de nous n'aura besoin de dormir par terre ou sur le canapé. 

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème ? demanda Hux en posant son sac sous le portemanteau. 

\- A moins que vous ne voliez toutes les couvertures, je ne pense pas, tenta de plaisanter le pilote. 

Hux accepta sa réponse et se mit à déballer ses affaires, portant sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bains avant de déposer soigneusement un t-shirt et une paire de boxers sur son oreiller, avec des gestes précis qui trahissaient sa nervosité. Poe attendit qu'il eût terminé avant de s'installer à son tour. 

\- Comment comptez-vous procéder ? questionna Hux, assis sur le bord du lit pour ôter ses bottes. 

\- Demain matin je vais envoyer une demande de rendez-vous à tous mes contacts gratte-papier. Le bar de l'hôtel fera très bien l'affaire. On pourra toujours dire que ce sont des amis venus nous féliciter pour notre mariage... 

Hux émit un reniflement dédaigneux à cela. 

\- Il y a une connexion Holonet ici, je suppose ? Vérifiez que vos copains sont toujours en vie avant de les appeler... 

Il sortit son datapad pour se remettre à lire tandis que Poe révisait la liste de ses contacts. Par chance, les quatre personnes qu'il voulait rencontrer travaillaient encore dans le système à des postes suffisamment élevés dans leurs journaux respectifs. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eût été acheté par l'un ou l'autre des cartels qui tenaient de s'infiltrer de nouveau dans le Sénat... Pour l'instant, d'ailleurs, ils ne s'y trouvaient pas encore mais des négociations étaient en cours, lui apprirent les dernières nouvelles en ligne. Il était plus que temps de faire publier les découvertes de ses camarades. Poe rédigea son message en termes suffisamment vagues pour ne pas provoquer de signalement puis croisa les doigts lorsqu'il l'expédia, priant pour ne pas déclencher de cataclysme, autant pour lui-même que pour Hux. 

\- Quand arriveront-ils ? s'enquit l'ancien officier. 

\- J'ai proposé après-demain. C'est largement suffisant pour voyager entre les différentes planètes de ce système. Après... c'est le saut dans l'inconnu. 

Hux opina sagement, avant de proposer, vu l'heure, de commander le dîner et de le faire monter dans la chambre ; cela accréditerait leur couverture auprès du personnel. Il poussa même le souci du détail jusqu'à ouvrir plus largement le col de sa chemise et pincer une petite marque rouge sur son cou avant que le serveur ne se présentât à leur porte. C'était un droïde, aussi l'effet fut un peu perdu, mais Poe apprécia le sens de la mise en scène dont l'officier faisait preuve. Le droïde déposa le plateau sur la table basse devant le canapé et repartit en bipant gaiement l'équivalent de "Bon appétit". Hux souleva prudemment les couvercles des assiettes et une odeur de poisson doucement mijoté vint leur flatter les narines. 

\- Le taxi avait raison, je crois que nous sommes tombés sur un chef quatre étoiles, dit-il avec un fin sourire. Venez manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. 

\- C'est vrai que c'est très bon, commenta Poe après quelques bouchées, l'œil déjà posé sur les petits fromages bien secs et la cloche qui couvrait le dessert. Dites, combien d'opérations de renseignement avez-vous déjà faites ? Parce que pour un ingénieur qui n’est pas censé avoir quitté son bureau depuis des années, vous êtes doué... 

Hux piqua un autre morceau de poisson sur sa fourchette avant de répondre. 

\- Le Premier Ordre a toujours eu besoin de personnel polyvalent. Donc oui, j'ai aussi opéré comme espion. Pas souvent, mais ça me plaisait assez de me couler dans un autre rôle que "le sale petit bâtard maigrichon du commandant Hux". 

Les sourcils de Poe remontèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. 

\- Je croyais que c'était de la propagande, ça. 

\- Perdu. Le vieux salopard voulait tellement un héritier qu'il n'a pas hésité à tromper sa femme et faire un enfant à une autre. Concernant ce dont il était capable, je pense que même vos plus talentueux satiristes sont très, très en-dessous de la vérité. 

Poe ne savait trop que répondre à cela, aussi se concentra-t-il sur son dîner. Ils finirent le poisson et le fromage, avant d'attaquer les petits gâteaux, un délice dont Kes aurait sans doute voulu la recette sur-le-champ, et de se lécher les doigts comme des gamins pour ne rien en perdre. Une fois tout le plateau liquidé, Hux alla le redéposer sur la console à côté de la porte, avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires sur le lit. 

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en pointant la salle de bains attenante. 

\- Oui, allez-y. Je vais finir de monter le camp en attendant. 

Poe se mit à déplier ses habits pour les ranger dans la penderie, jetant au passage un regard aux affaires que Hux y avait accrochées précédemment. Une veste noire, et quelque chose de vert... Le pilote se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs et de revenir s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Hux se pliait en quatre pour l'aider à accomplir sa mission, et lui se permettait de fouiller dans ses bagages ? _Bravo Dameron. La classe..._ L'eau cessa de couler pendant une dizaine de minutes de l'autre côté de la porte, puis reprit son bruit régulier. Peu après, Hux réémergea, la salle de bains laissant échapper un petit nuage de vapeur. C'était bien la première fois, songea Poe avec amusement, qu'il avait un peu de couleur aux joues. Son sourire disparut, cependant, tandis qu'il observait discrètement l'autre homme. 

\- La place est libre. Je vais bouquiner un peu. 

\- D'accord. 

Leur cohabitation était à la fois étrangement familière et complètement artificielle. Ils se forçaient à jouer un rôle alors qu'il aurait peut-être été plus simple de ne rien jouer du tout. Poe appréciait la compagnie de Hux, même s'il aurait traité de cinglé quiconque le lui aurait prédit trois ans plus tôt. L'homme avait un certain humour, le sens des responsabilités, le respect des limites... Force, tout ce qu'ils auraient pu réussir s'ils avaient travaillé ensemble... 

Une fois sous la douche, Poe étudia soigneusement ses anciennes blessures, tout en réfléchissant à celles qu'il avait vues sur Hux. La cicatrice sur le haut du bras gauche correspondait à son handicap, mais les autres... Des points de brûlures aux tempes, aux chevilles et aux poignets, les mêmes que Poe avaient récoltés lors de son internement à bord du _Finalizer_. Il aurait quelques questions à poser à l'état-major une fois qu'il serait officiellement revenu parmi les vivants. 

Poe émergea de la cabine avec un petit soupir d'aise. Une douche bouillante avait toujours été son moment de détente favori. En passant il jeta un coup d'œil aux étagères qui encadraient le miroir ; l'hôtel fournissait une partie des produits de toilette, dont du savon, des pastilles de dentifrices, du shampooing... ainsi que de l'huile de massage et du lubrifiant. _Eh ben on peut dire qu'ils pensent à tout, ceux-là_ , songea Poe en sentant un rien de rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se trouvait assis entre deux chaises sur le sujet. D'un côté il désirait retrouver un peu d'intimité physique avec une personne de confiance (et il devait admettre qu'au fil des mois, Hux était devenu ce genre de personne), mais de l'autre il répugnait à utiliser l'autre homme dans le but d'effacer le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Le fait de ressentir en prime une vraie attirance, physique et intellectuelle, pour l'étrange personnage n'arrangeait rien. 

Il ressortit de la salle de bains sans s'être vraiment éclairci les idées. Hux était assis sur les couvertures, en train de lire, calé contre deux gros coussins, et ne prêta guère attention à Poe tandis que celui-ci s'installait. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il y avait vraiment la place de caser trois personnes entre eux. Le pilote lut quelques pages de son propre hololivre, mais la nervosité qu'il ressentait depuis l'envoi de son message l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il reposa le datapad et éteignit sa lampe. Peu de temps après un petit 'clic' lui apprit que Hux l'avait imité. Après quelques froissements de couverture, l'autre homme cessa de remuer et une respiration régulière monta de son côté. _Déjà endormi ? Y'en a qui ont de la veine..._

* * 

Après s'être tourné et retourné entre ses draps pendant probablement une bonne heure, Poe avait fini par s'endormir à son tour, mais il ne se sentait pas spécialement reposé quand il se réveilla alors que le jour pointait tout juste à travers les rideaux. De l'autre côté du matelas, Hux était parfaitement immobile mais le rythme de sa respiration indiquait qu'il était lui aussi réveillé, sans doute depuis un moment. 

\- Je vous ai dérangé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. 

\- Non, c'est bon, assura Poe. Trop nerveux pour bien dormir, c'est tout. 

\- Attendez au moins de voir leurs réponses avant de vous ronger les ongles, conseilla Hux. Et quoi qu'ils fassent, nous avons une journée entière à occuper de façon crédible. Il y a des musées dans le coin ? 

Poe émit un grognement et leva les yeux au plafond. Il ne manquait plus que Hux fût un émule de Thrawn… 

\- Aucune idée, mais je connais tous les bars du secteur, répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement agacé. 

\- M'étonne pas. Petit-déjeuner en chambre ou dans la salle commune ? 

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de montrer un peu nos têtes, non ? Ils vont finir par envoyer quelqu'un vérifier notre état de santé si nous ne descendons pas, fit remarquer Poe. 

Hux concéda le point et ils se préparèrent rapidement avant de se rendre, rasés et habillés de frais, au huitième étage, où se situaient les salles à manger. S'asseyant près d'une des larges baies vitrées, ils observèrent le trafic et les véhicules à peine plus gros que des insectes depuis leur point de vue haut perché tandis que le serveur préparait le caf et le thé qu'ils avaient commandés. Les tasses et les pots fumants arrivèrent sur la table accompagnés d'un mini-verre de jus de fruit. 

\- Excellent, décréta Hux après avoir siroté une gorgée de thé. Voyons si le reste est à la hauteur du dîner d'hier. 

Le petit-déjeuner consistait en un buffet très bien garni en sucreries comme en salé, et Poe put vérifier que les techniciens du _Finalizer_ n'avaient pas menti lorsqu'ils avaient qualifié leur patron de bec sucré. A l'exception d'une tranche de viande séchée et épicée, Hux n'avait sélectionné que des douceurs : des fruits, quelques petits gâteaux et de la confiture pour des tartines. Quelques jours de ce régime l'aideraient à se remplumer un soupçon, songea Poe, car on pouvait presque lui compter les côtes à travers sa chemise. 

Une fois revenus à leur table, ils prirent leur temps pour savourer le contenu de leurs assiettes. Pour un peu, ils auraient pu se croire en vacances. 

\- Des idées de promenade pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Hux en faisant mine de se pencher pour des confidences affectueuses. 

\- J'aimerais bien faire du repérage autour du lieu de rendez-vous que j'ai donné à nos journalistes. C'est un poil plus sélect qu'ici, mais ça implique une meilleure sécurité et un filtrage plus sérieux à l'entrée. 

\- Fort bien. 

Ils remontèrent prendre leurs vestes, et Hux le suivit sur les trottoirs aériens apparemment en toute confiance. Poe aurait pu le conduire droit dans un piège et le faire de nouveau arrêter par les forces de la République, certes. Mais le pilote devait admettre que l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit tandis qu'il préparait le rendez-vous. Il n'avait qu'à repenser à la tente de Waldon pour oublier tout projet de doubler l'officier et le renvoyer en prison. 

Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant une heure environ avant de rôder aux abords du club que Poe avait choisi. Il connaissait l'endroit pour y avoir servi de garde du corps à certains gradés de la Résistance en quête de financements. C'était un des lieux de divertissement les plus coûteux qui fussent mais la confidentialité s'y voyait toujours respectée. 

\- J'ai l'impression que toutes nos économies suffiront tout juste à nous y payer un verre. Il ne faut pas s'acquitter d'un droit d'entrée ? questionna Hux, plaisantant à moitié. 

\- Certains clients ont un abonnement qui donne accès à des tables spécifiques et des services comme le voiturier ou le taxi jusqu'au domicile, mais à condition de ne pas se présenter en vêtements troués, et sans arme, n'importe qui peut entrer, tant qu'il consomme ensuite. 

Hux opina en silence, considérant les deux vigiles à l'entrée. Costumes impeccables, la carrure de Kylo Ren et le même regard "vif" d'ailleurs, un blaster classique chacun, et possiblement une autre arme dissimulée. La jouer décontractée mais chic devrait suffire. Hux avait pas mal d'expérience dans ce style. 

\- Vous avez réservé une table ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. 

\- Je le ferai en rentrant à l'hôtel, répondit Poe. Ça leur laissera un peu moins de temps pour vérifier nos identités. 

\- Bien vu, approuva Hux. Le métier rentre. 

\- Hé ! protesta le pilote d'un ton faussement outré. C'est pas parce que je me suis fait choper une fois que je suis forcément nul ! 

Hux se mit à rire, s'arrêtant un instant pour laisser passer son accès de gaieté. 

\- Je vous fais marcher, Dameron. Mais il n'empêche, cela fait plaisir de voir que vous prenez votre travail au sérieux. 

Poe se sentit soudain plus léger. On ne l'avait pas félicité pour son travail depuis un bout de temps, ses performances aux commandes de son X-Wing étant en quelque sorte considérées comme acquises par le haut commandement. 

Les deux hommes passèrent encore plusieurs heures à déambuler en parfaits touristes, une façon comme une autre de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait et pour Poe, de se réacclimater à la vie dans le Noyau. Il avait presque oublié à quel point tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. 

Après avoir parcouru un jardin suspendu en long, en large et en travers, et déjeuné dans un petit café à peu près abordable, ils revinrent tout aussi paresseusement à l'hôtel. 

\- Pas de suiveur, confirma Hux tandis qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur. Ou alors ce sont des Ombres. Prêt pour la grande première demain ? 

Poe se racla la gorge. 

\- En fait... ce n'est pas la première interview que je donne... 

Hux haussa un sourcil. 

\- Oh ? 

\- Hem... Les gens avaient envie de mieux connaître la Résistance... 

\- C'est cela, oui... dit Hux d'un ton traînant. Et combien de journalistes mâles ou femelles souhaitaient mieux vous 'connaître' au sens religieux du terme ? 

Poe eut soudain envie de disparaître sous le plancher. 

\- Hé bien... un certain nombre... dut-il admettre, tandis que Hux cachait un sourire toujours plus large derrière sa manche. Ça vous fait marrer de m'embarrasser toutes les cinq minutes ? 

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile, vu vos qualités au combat et... 

\- ... ma réputation de coucheur, je sais, dit amèrement Poe. Certains de vos ex-collègues me l'ont renvoyée à la figure lorsque j'ai procédé à leur arrestation. J'imagine que des prisonniers ont dû raconter des choses passionnantes. 

Hux le considéra un instant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'indécision. 

\- Cette réputation n'est pas justifiée, donc ? demanda-t-il avec prudence. 

\- Non, répondit Poe en serrant les dents. Parce que je suis doué pour jouer la comédie, on m'a souvent envoyé faire un numéro de charme à des contributeurs potentiels, mais ça ne s'est que très rarement fini dans une chambre, et j'ai un nombre de relations nettement plus réduit que certain chevalier de Ren pourrait le raconter. 

\- _Très rarement_ couché pour obtenir des crédits pour la Résistance ? siffla Hux. Ça fait déjà quelques fois de trop, si je puis me permettre. Il me semble qu'il y a un terme légal pour ce genre de pratiques. 

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça ! protesta le pilote. Personne ne m'a collé un blaster sur la tête. 

\- Non, en effet, dit Hux, mais on vous a fait comprendre que votre coopération était "indispensable" et que telle ou telle personne serait très déçue si vous vous défiliez. Dur de dire non, surtout quand la personne qui vous demande ce… petit service est votre idole depuis l'enfance, pas vrai ? 

Poe opina d'un air malheureux, partagé entre l'envie de mettre un coup de poing dans un mur et de se rouler en boule dans un coin. Hux avait raison, même si Poe aurait préféré dire que non. Son physique avantageux lui avait rapporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose et son aptitude à jouer les gars souriants et à l'abord facile avait été exploitée sans merci. Il aurait tant voulu trouver une personne capable de comprendre à quel point il souffrait de la situation, qui lui laissât l'espace dont il avait besoin quand c'était nécessaire et qui ne se moquât pas de ses insécurités - et de préférence pas un fanboy. _Mais regarde-toi dans un miroir, Poe. De quoi tu te plains ?_ ou bien _Il est impératif que nous ayons le soutien financier de ce sénateur, Poe. Faite-lui votre plus beau sourire._ Ou son préféré : _Tu as toujours tout eu : le commandement, la belle gueule et t'es le chouchou d'Organa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?_

Et celui qui le comprenait le mieux était un ennemi, un homme que Poe avait contribué à envoyer en prison, et qui en son temps avait ordonné l'arrestation et la torture du pilote. 

_Mais quand ma vie redeviendra-t-elle simple, bons dieux ?_

Hux le prit en pitié et cessa de le questionner. Ils passèrent quelques heures à bouquiner en attendant le dîner, échangeant des remarques sur leurs livres de temps en temps, de nouveau en phase. Le repas du soir se déroula dans un silence confortable, et la nuit suivante tout aussi tranquillement, bien que Poe se fût attendu à des insomnies et un estomac noué. De façon globale, il dormait nettement mieux depuis qu'il avait été récupéré par Hux et sa petite bande. Des gens qui ne passaient pas leur temps à le traiter comme un invalide et envahir sa petite bulle, ça n'était pas si mal, finalement. 

* * 

Le lendemain, cependant, le stress refit son apparition. Poe avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et sentait par moments la nausée lui remonter dans la gorge. 

Le soir approchant, les deux hommes effectuèrent leur transformation en membres de la jet-set locale en enfilant les habits de marque qu'ils avaient récupérés sur le vaisseau de croisière. Ça ne lui allait pas si mal, décida Poe en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il portait une chemise en soie ; il allait probablement la garder. _Bon, assez fait de mines devant la glace, on sort d'ici et on y va._

Il ouvrit la porte pour revenir dans la suite... 

_Gah. Putain de merde, ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi..._

\- Très... très élégant, parvint-il à croasser. 

Sanglé dans un habit cintré juste comme il fallait, son foulard vert autour du cou et ses cheveux roux faussement désordonnés, Hux était à damner un saint. Et Poe n'avait jamais rien eu d'un saint. 

\- Content que ça vous plaise. Vous avez assez bonne allure sans cette fichue veste informe, commenta Hux. Nous y allons ? 

Il lui tendit le bras et Poe glissa le sien dessus avec un sourire amusé. Le réceptionniste leur souhaita une excellente soirée quand ils passèrent dans le hall et ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui commençait à sortir des immeubles et des bureaux pour aller dîner. Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, beaucoup de passants prenant les trottoirs automatiques pour pouvoir avancer sans lever le nez de leur datapad ; mais Poe ne se lassait pas de regarder tout autour de lui, profitant des multiples lumières et du spectacle bruyant et coloré de la rue. Ils arrivèrent au club presque trop tôt à son goût, et avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance par rapport au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé aux journalistes. Poe commençait déjà à se sentir mal lorsqu'ils présentèrent leur billet d'entrée aux vigiles, qui les laissèrent passer après s'être assurés qu'ils ne portaient pas d'armes. La main de Hux se posa entre ses omoplates dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, sous couvert d'un geste affectueux. 

\- Du calme, ordonna-t-il. Si vous vous mettez à vomir en plein milieu de la discussion, ça ne va pas aller du tout. 

\- Ouais... ouais, d'accord, je vais essayer. 

La main resta, se mettant à tracer des cercles légers dans son dos pour le rassurer. Poe inspira profondément avant de se redresser et guider son compagnon jusqu'à la table qui leur avait été attribuée. 

Elle se situait dans un angle peu visible depuis l'entrée de la salle, Poe ayant précisé qu'il souhaitait un coin tranquille pour une petite réunion entre amis. De hautes plantes en pot la dissimulaient en partie et la coque de la banquette en demi-cercle apportait elle aussi une touche de camouflage, empêchant qu'on vît clairement les visages et le nombre de personnes présentes. 

Les deux hommes s'assirent et prirent un moment à faire semblant de discuter de petits riens avant d'activer la console tactile incrustée dans le plateau de la table. Hux était doué à ce jeu, songea Poe. A le voir, personne n'aurait pu se douter que ses marques d'affection étaient feintes. 

\- Allez, encore vingt minutes et vous serez un homme neuf, dit l'ex-général en souriant malicieusement, et vous pourrez retrouver votre déserteur préféré. 

Poe eut un petit hoquet de surprise. 

\- Mais... on n'est pas du tout ensemble ! contesta-t-il aussitôt. C'est une idée qui s'est bien incrustée dans la tête de mes équipiers, mais... non. On a passé moins d'une journée ensemble avant qu'il soit blessé sur Starkiller, et après il est parti en mission avec quelqu'un qui lui convenait mieux, je pense. C'est un gentil fanboy, mais je n’aime pas qu’on me mette sans arrêt sur un piédestal ou qu’on fasse de moi un modèle de quoi que ce soit… et puis dix ans d'écart, ça compte dans votre façon de voir le monde. 

\- Oh... D'accord. 

Pour se donner une contenance, il étudia la carte et la liste des cocktails, laissant Poe un peu perplexe. Le pilote finit par se plonger dans la lecture de la vaste palette de choix qui s'offrait à eux. Il se décida pour un mélange peu alcoolisé, désirant garder la tête froide pendant toute l'entrevue. Hux l'imita et bientôt un serveur tout à fait humain leur apporta leurs consommations. Disposer de serveurs organiques était une marque de luxe, car ils coûtaient bien plus cher que des droïdes. Le cocktail que Poe sirota était un peu trop sucré à son goût, mais pas mauvais dans l'ensemble. Hux paraissait aux anges, sans surprise connaissant son petit faible pour le sucre. 

Un moment s'écoula pendant lequel les deux hommes causèrent comme s'ils étaient vraiment un couple tout juste marié, puis le pilote haussa légèrement le cou pour voir ce qui se passait dans la salle. 

\- Ah. Les voilà, annonça-t-il au bout d'une minute ou deux. 

\- Parfait, répondit Hux. Je vais me faire oublier pendant votre entrevue, mais je garderai un œil sur vous. 

Ce disant, il fit glisser le couteau de ses couverts dans la manche de sa veste et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, comme s'il allait juste prendre l'air. Poe se sentit immédiatement moins assuré, mais secoua la tête et se morigéna pour son accès de faiblesse. Il devait pouvoir se débrouiller sans béquille ; Hux ne serait pas toujours présent à ses côtés, et sans doute plus tôt que Poe ne le souhaitait. 

Les journalistes arrivèrent à sa hauteur et le saluèrent avec une surprise évidente. Eux aussi avaient dû le croire mort, et se poser beaucoup de questions lorsqu'ils avaient reçu un courriel signé de son nom. 

\- Toujours vivant, oui, leur dit-il après leur avoir serré la main, et non, je ne suis pas un clone. Heureux de vous revoir, messieurs-dames. 

\- Nous de même, Commandant Dameron. Alors... racontez-nous tout. 

\- Permettez que je commande un verre de plus, c'est une longue histoire et je risque d'avoir soif. 

Ils sourirent poliment à sa piètre plaisanterie, mais n'oublièrent pas de prendre eux aussi des boissons. Tant qu'à faire, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Poe prit une gorgée de cocktail, chercha un instant une tête rousse parmi les convives puis, se trouvant bredouille, se cala dans son siège et raconta son enquête, puis son enlèvement et son abandon sur un monde-prison à l'administration plus que corrompue. Il admit la présence d'anciens membres du Premier Ordre parmi les gens qui l'avaient aidé à s'évader, mais se garda bien de citer quiconque nommément. 

Ce discret manque de détails n'attira pas l'attention des journalistes, qui prenaient fiévreusement des notes, tandis que Poe déballait le dossier qu'il avait ramené de Yavin afin d'appuyer ses dires. Ils se dépêchèrent d'insérer les cartes de données dans leurs datapads pour les recopier, partageant le sentiment d'effarement qui avait saisi Poe lorsqu'il avait à son tour découvert le pot aux roses. 

Après environ deux heures de discussions, de planification et de promesse de passer les articles dès le lendemain matin, ou au pire dans l'après-midi, ils se séparèrent et Poe aperçut Hux qui revenait lentement vers leur table, les mains dans les poches. 

\- Rien à signaler, dit-il. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à vous, et je n'ai repéré aucun droïde dans les parages. Nous rentrons ? 

\- Ouais. J'ai jamais trop apprécié cet endroit, même s'il est utile. 

Le couteau reprit sa place sur la table avant qu’ils ne quittent le club. Surprenant le regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré de Poe, Hux se contenta de hausser un sourcil, comme s’il n’avait rien fait d’extraordinaire. 

* * 

Ils revinrent à pied plutôt qu'en taxi, le dossier de nouveau caché dans une poche intérieure de la veste de Poe. Les deux hommes passèrent au milieu d'artères commerçantes où quelques artistes de rues se produisaient encore malgré l'heure tardive pour le plaisir d'une foule de badauds toujours aussi nombreux. De bonnes odeurs d'épices et de viande rôtie flottaient en l'air et ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand pour déguster quelques brochettes poudrées d'un mélange de piment et de sel au citron avec quelques légumes grillés et un bol de glace râpée arrosée de sirop de fruits, le tout bien moins cher et prétentieux que la carte du club, et sans doute tout aussi bon. Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel presque détendus, soulagés en tout cas d'en avoir fini avec cette étape. Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre en donnant vraiment l'impression d'avoir un peu trop fait la noce, conduisant le réceptionniste à lever les yeux au plafond. 

\- Crevé, lâcha Poe en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Prenez la salle de bains d'abord, je suis vanné. 

Hux revint environ un quart d'heure plus tard, cédant la place à Poe. Ils passèrent l'étape lecture pour se coucher tout de suite, mais le sommeil tarda à venir. L'euphorie de Poe s'effaçait peu à peu pour être remplacée par une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Et si les articles ne passaient pas ? Et si les industriels concernés le pourchassaient à nouveau ? S'ils s'en prenaient à ses anciens équipiers ? 

Il faillit bondir lorsque Hux posa de nouveau la main entre ses épaules, traçant les mêmes cercles lents sur son dos pour l'apaiser. 

\- Détendez-vous, Dameron. Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous ne risquerez absolument rien, et vous rentrerez chez vous en homme libre. Je ne pourrai pas en dire autant. 

Poe se figea en réalisant à quel point Hux était proche de retourner en prison. Il était venu quand même, par... amitié. Il n'avait aucun intérêt personnel à se trouver dans le Noyau. Le pilote se retourna pour faire face à l'ancien officier et avant de perdre toute confiance, lui saisit doucement la tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa, un bref contact sans insistance. Il voulait juste le rassurer et... _Oh la bonne blague ! Tu as envie de lui depuis des semaines !_ Dans la pénombre, Poe vit les yeux de Hux s'arrondir sous l'effet de la surprise et il commença à s'éloigner, pour sentir aussitôt un bras passer autour de sa taille, un autre sur ses épaules, l'autre homme l'attirant à nouveau contre lui pour un baiser plus long et plus appuyé, ses mains parcourant presque avidement la peau du pilote. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle un instant, il les fit rouler sur les draps de sorte que Hux se trouvât pressé contre les oreillers, Poe allongé sur lui. 

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, promit Poe tout en explorant le cou de son compagnon du bout des lèvres, ses mains glissant le long de sa poitrine. Vous m'avez aidé... alors je tâcherai de vous sortir du pétrin aussi. 

Hux émit ce qui pouvait passer pour un rire, ses bras se serrant plus étroitement autour du pilote. 

\- Malgré tout vous restez un doux rêveur, et... ohh! Mais ne vous arrêtez pas... en si bon chemin ! 

Poe se redressa pour considérer Hux. Dans la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre, il vit les yeux verts réduits à un mince anneau autour des pupilles, le sourire plus du tout hésitant... 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? chuchota le pilote. 

\- Je suis à vous jusqu'à demain matin, Dameron, sans conditions. Faites tout ce qui vous plaira. 

L'idée d'être encore désirable, et désiré, malgré tout, apporta à Poe un soulagement certain. 

\- Je reviens tout de suite, assura-t-il avant d'aller chercher une serviette et la fameuse petite bouteille de gel dans la salle de bains. 

\- Ne vous pressez pas, recommanda Hux avec un peu d'embarras. Je dois admettre que je suis un peu rouillé... Ceinture depuis... avant Starkiller, en fait, admit-il. 

Plus de six ans, donc. _Ouch..._ Poe reprit ses caresses, les mains de Hux venant se poser sur ses hanches. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas de le reconnaître, il avait lui aussi connu une longue période de célibat forcé. Un grand classique chaque fois que l'on montait en grade. 

Il hocha rapidement la tête, remettant cette réflexion à plus tard. Le t-shirt et le boxer de Hux atterrirent sur la moquette et Poe prit une bonne respiration avant d'ôter les siens. 

Ça devait finir par arriver, songea-t-il alors qu'il commençait à retirer les sous-vêtements de son compagnon. Consciemment ou non, ils se tournaient autour depuis des mois. Ils étaient trop similaires pour ne pas finir par se rejoindre. Tout le monde pensait que le miroir inversé de Poe le "bon fils" d'Organa était Kylo Ren, mais ils se trompaient. Kylo Ren n'était fanatiquement dévoué à aucune cause exceptée la contemplation de son propre nombril et l’obtention de plus de pouvoir, n'acceptait aucune forme de responsabilité personnelle... ne connaissait pas le sens du mot compassion... 

\- Poe ? Tout va bien ? 

_T'as rien à craindre. Personne ne va rire, ni te faire de mal._ Et de fait, Hux n'avait certainement pas envie de rire. Il avait plutôt du mal à garder ses mains pour lui, puis finit par les laisser glisser sur les cuisses du pilote. 

La respiration de Poe s'accéléra. Il attrapa le gel posé à côté de lui sur la couverture et en versa une noix sur sa paume, le faisant réchauffer au contact de sa peau. Une fois à la bonne température, il en couvrit généreusement un de ses doigts, avant de songer qu'il avait oublié un petit quelque chose. Avec un rire narquois, Hux pêcha un des oreillers pour le caler sous ses hanches. 

\- Distrait, Dameron ? 

Son rire s'acheva sur un petit hoquet de surprise quand Poe commença à tracer doucement le creux entre ses fesses avant de s'arrêter sur le petit anneau de muscles au milieu. Il attendit que Hux se fût détendu pour glisser la première phalange à l'intérieur, provoquant un bref "ouf!" de son partenaire, puis il continua à progresser lentement, laissant le temps à l'autre homme de s'acclimater à l'intrusion. Poe effectua un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, Hux arquant le dos pour suivre ses gestes. 

\- Doucement, souffla Hux, ou ça va finir avant... d'avoir commencé. 

Poe poursuivit pendant quelques minutes, accompagné d'encouragements et de demandes pour plus, toujours plus... avant de glisser un second doigt avec le premier, effleurant la prostate de son compagnon en s'attirant une longue litanie de gémissements à demi étouffés dans l'ourlet du drap. 

\- Assez... grogna Hux. Passe... aux chose sérieuses... d'accord ? 

Poe se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser rapidement, tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête. Si des membres de la Résistance déboulaient en cet instant, ils hurleraient à la trahison. Poe avait toujours été l'homme sur l'affiche, l'appeau idéal pour attirer de nouvelles recrues, le gars gentil et souriant. Et il en avait par-dessus la tête. 

Il reversa du gel sur sa main et envoya la fiole dans la direction approximative de la table de chevet. Il fit quelques allers-retours sur son sexe, sans trop s'y attarder non plus à moins de vouloir finir trop vite. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Hux, une main sur la hanche de l'autre homme. 

\- Toujours d'accord ? 

\- Toujours. Pas de cas de conscience en vue. 

Poe hocha la tête puis, une main restant appuyée sur la hanche de son compagnon, se guida de l'autre pour le pénétrer aussi lentement que possible. Peu importait l'expérience, les premiers instants étaient toujours un peu désagréables. Les mains de Hux quittèrent les draps pour s'accrocher aux épaules du pilote qui se glissait en lui. Poe attendit un instant avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient entre les reins de son amant. Les doigts de l'officier passaient et repassaient le long de son dos, sur ses flancs, ses bras... Poe ne se lassait pas d'être ainsi touché, caressé, apprécié... Il perdit le compte des minutes qui s'écoulèrent de la sorte, rythmées uniquement par des respirations hachées et le bruit mat des deux corps en sueur qui se nouaient et s'enlaçaient sur les draps. Les doigts de Hux se crispèrent à nouveau sur ses épaules, tout son corps tendu comme une corde d'arc, puis ses muscles relâchèrent leur prise et il s'affaissa mollement sur les oreillers avec un soupir satisfait. Poe le suivit presque immédiatement, tremblant comme une feuille lorsque ses bras cessèrent de le supporter. 

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant avant que la voix de Hux, un rien amusée, ne brisât le silence : 

\- Je veux bien respirer, Dameron. 

Avec un rire embarrassé, Poe roula sur le côté, libérant Hux d'un poids qui sans être considérable, n'était pas trop confortable à la longue. Il récupéra la serviette qui avait glissé au pied du lit et essuya rapidement la poitrine de son amant, avant d'abandonner le bout de tissu par terre, n'ayant aucune envie de se relever. Hux vint se loger entre ses bras, son dos contre la poitrine du pilote, se faisant un nid entre ses bras comme un gros chat préparant sa sieste. Poe ne put retenir un sourire, pas plus qu'il ne pût s'empêcher d'embrasser furtivement la nuque de son amant. L'autre homme frissonna, sa main se resserrant brièvement sur celle de Poe. Petit à petit, la tiédeur des couvertures aidant, le pilote commença à s'assoupir, et pour une fois ferma les yeux sur de beaux rêves.


	8. Retour au réel

Ce fut la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux qui réveilla Poe le lendemain matin. Il tâta machinalement le matelas, et revint bredouille. Hux devait être en train de prendre sa douche, songea-t-il en s'étirant. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire quand il voudrait bien émerger de la salle de bains.

Les projets du pilote explosèrent en vol quand il réalisa qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de la pièce d'à côté. Il se redressa d'un bond, envoyant les couvertures par terre dans sa hâte. Les vêtements de Hux avaient été ramassés, de même que ses bottes, son sac de voyage... Les quelques affaires qu'il avait rangées dans le placard avaient elles aussi disparu. Hux était parti, sans dire au revoir. 

Il fallut un long moment à Poe pour mettre en ordre toutes ses idées. Bien sûr que Hux n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rester plus longtemps. Il avait assez répété qu'ils étaient là pour régler le problème de Poe, rien de plus. Il avait _dit_ qu'il était à la disposition du pilote jusqu'au matin. Pas plus tard... Rester plus longtemps, après la parution des articles par exemple, n'aurait fait qu'augmenter les risques d'être pris et renvoyé derrière les barreaux. Malgré ces raisonnements, Poe se sentait mal, et horriblement seul. Il se rendit machinalement dans la salle de bains, se lava, et s'habilla sans réfléchir. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien laissé traîner, il trouva, abandonné sur un des fauteuils, le foulard de soie verte que Hux avait porté la veille. Il le fourra dans sa poche sans vraiment le regarder, ramassa la carte d'accès à la chambre et descendit à la réception. Il s'apprêtait à payer lorsque l'agent d'accueil lui signala que la note avait déjà été réglée. Poe hocha la tête, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie alors que le réceptionniste demandait si le séjour s'était bien passé, si quelque chose à l'hôtel avait posé problème... 

Une fois dans la rue, il resta un instant figé sur le trottoir, ne sachant où aller. Il manipula distraitement son comlink, se demandant qui appeler. Un coup d'œil vers les écrans des chaînes d'informations sur un arrêt du maglev interurbain lui apprit que les articles étaient effectivement sortis. Rey, décida-t-il. Et Jess. Il n'avait aucune dispute en cours avec elles, après tout. 

Il appela Jess en premier, ne sachant trop dans quel cadran de la galaxie pouvait se trouver l'apprentie Jedi. Pendant une minute ou deux, il n'y eut que le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis une rafale de questions : 

\- Où tu es, là ? Tu es seul ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Personne ne te suit ? Il te faut un médic ? 

\- Doucement, doucement, Jess. Je ne suis pas malade, ni complètement fauché. Je me trouve sur Corulag pour le moment, et personne ne me court après avec un blaster. Tu peux venir ? 

\- Évidemment ! répliqua Pava, quelque peu froissée. Je suis en train de faire mon sac, là ! Je devrais pouvoir me trouver sur place dans... une trentaine d'heures si tout va bien. File-moi une adresse où te rejoindre, d'accord ? 

\- Je t'envoie ça tout de suite. Et merci. 

\- Me remercie pas tout de suite, parce que tu vas devoir m'expliquer _beaucoup_ de choses, _commandant_ , le menaça Pava. Faut que j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre ? 

\- Rey, si elle est disponible. 

\- Ouais. Comme c'est toi, de toute façon elle viendra quand même. Fais bien gaffe à toi le temps qu'on arrive, d'accord ? 

\- Promis. 

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué en public, Rey et Jessika Pava étaient les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur dans toute la Résistance. Jess avait été de toutes ses missions pratiquement depuis qu'il avait rejoint cette milice et jamais elle ne l'avait lâché. Jakku aurait sans doute pris un tour très différent si Pava l'avait accompagné. Leur lien, bien que plein d'affection, était purement platonique, bien évidemment ; Poe aurait envoyé son chasseur dans une supernova plutôt que de faire des avances à un de ses subordonnés. 

Quant à Rey... bien qu'elle n'eût jamais vraiment exercé de responsabilités au sein de la Résistance, elle comprenait fort bien la solitude qu'il ressentait. Ses dons la mettaient à l'écart et le reste des troupes éprouvait autant de crainte que de respect à son égard. Et comme avec Maître Skywalker, ils attendaient qu'elle réalisât les miracles que leurs armes ne pouvaient accomplir. Elle s'était tournée vers Poe comme vers un frère aîné qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de soutien et de réconfort, qu'il lui avait fournis bien volontiers, touché par sa confiance. 

Il savait aussi qu'aucune d'elles ne vendrait la mèche avant de l'avoir vu en personne. Il aimait bien Snap et les autres, mais ces derniers se montraient parfois un peu trop bavards. 

* * 

La journée passa dans un état presque second, à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et l'angoisse, et en arrière-plan, le regret d'avoir été laissé seul, sans avertissement. 

Jess le rejoignit en fin de matinée le jour suivant, après qu'il eut passé la nuit dans le parc proche de l'hôtel en profitant d'une attraction grand public. Il avait à peine dormi et espérait ne pas s'écrouler devant Pava. 

Quand elle l'aperçut près de la clôture du parc, elle se mit à courir, bousculant quelques passants, et se jeta à son cou, le serrant assez fort, semblait-il, pour lui fêler des côtes. 

\- Ouf ! Doucement, Jess... Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. 

\- Nom des dieux, mais où tu étais ?! J'ai vu les infos ce matin dans la navette, c'est quoi ce truc ? 

\- La raison pour laquelle je me suis volatilisé, répondit Poe. J'ai mis le nez là où je n'aurais pas dû, je me suis fait choper... et j'ai découvert _d'autres_ trucs dont je n'aurais jamais dû entendre parler. Est-ce que Rey va venir ? 

\- Elle sera là cette après-midi. Coup de bol, elle n'était pas en vadrouille dans la Bordure, cette fois-ci. Plus le temps passe, plus elle y reste. On peut pas dire que les Jedi et la République s'entendent vraiment bien, en ce moment. 

_Génial. Il nous manquait plus que ça._

\- Je vous raconterai tout à ce moment-là... et je vous demanderai de garder certains détails pour vous. 

Jess opina en silence. Il savait qu'elle ferait exactement ce qu'il demandait. 

Quand Rey les rejoignit quelques heures plus tard, Poe fut une nouvelle fois soumis à une embrassade digne d'un Wookie ; il répliqua en faisant décoller la jeune femme du sol, ce qui n'était guère compliqué vu leurs tailles respectives. 

Elle avait bien meilleure mine que lors de leur dernière rencontre, épuisée qu'elle était alors par son dernier combat contre Kylo Ren. Elle avait pris un peu de poids, les marques de coups de soleil avaient disparu de son visage et ses bras et elle avait accepté un peu de style dans sa coiffure. 

\- On peut trouver un coin discret ? suggéra Poe, désignant le parc derrière eux. 

Certains secteurs étaient truffés de buissons touffus fort pratiques pour les amoureux... ou les comploteurs à la petite semaine. Une fois de plus, Poe leur résuma l'année écoulée, avant de se risquer à aborder quelques points plus délicats. Il leur fit d'abord promettre de ne rien répéter. 

\- Alors, c'est quoi, ces fameuses autres informations ? demanda Rey. 

\- Ça concerne principalement les ex-soldats et officiers du Premier Ordre arrêtés après leur défaite. Premièrement, le nombre de personnes tuées au combat a été exagéré ; une partie d'entre eux ont été exécutés _après_ s'être rendus. Et il n'y a pas eu autant de procès que les journaux l'ont raconté. 

\- Ouais, opina Jess. Nous n'avons pas été beaucoup convoqués comme témoins. On nous a assuré que la majorité des instructions se déroulait à huis-clos pour des questions de sécurité. En fait, elles n'ont jamais eu lieu, n'est-ce pas ? 

Poe secoua la tête. 

\- Ils ont balancé une partie des survivants sur le même monde-prison où j'ai atterri. Et... - il hésita un instant - ils ont aussi menti à propos du général Hux. 

\- Il ne s'est pas suicidé, je présume ? commenta Rey. 

\- Non. Il se trouvait là-bas aussi. Il... il faisait partie du groupe qui m'a recueilli. 

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Si Poe avait réussi à s'échapper avec ce groupe, Hux était donc lui aussi dans la nature. 

\- Tu penses qu'il présente encore un risque ? demanda Pava. 

\- Je ne crois pas, lui répondit Poe. Il ne dispose que d'un groupe réduit, et il m'a toujours semblé plus pressé d'assurer la sécurité de ces gens que de repartir en guerre. Et il ne veut surtout pas se retrouver de nouveau enfermé. 

Rey opina. 

\- Bon. A priori, il ne va donc pas nous poser de problème. Mais ça laisse quand même pas mal de questions en suspens... 

\- J'en ai un paquet aussi, fit remarquer Poe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? 

\- A part que Jess a été nommé commandant de ton ancien escadron ? plaisanta Rey. 

Poe sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. 

\- Non, sérieux ? C'est génial ! Félicitations ! 

\- Ouais, ben je vais pouvoir te rendre les commandes vite fait, on dirait. 

\- Je ne pense pas, admit Poe. En tout cas... pas tout de suite. J'aimerais passer du temps avec mon père, par exemple. Et sinon ? 

\- Du classique. Finn est quelque part en train de filer le parfait amour avec Rose Tico, répondit Rey. Ils sont tellement cliché, ces deux-là... En tout cas il n'a pas perdu de temps pour sortir avec elle après que j'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, grogna-t-elle. 

Poe esquissa un autre sourire, avant de redevenir plus sérieux. 

\- Et Ren ? Il est toujours sous les verrous ? 

Elles acquiescèrent à l'unisson. 

\- C'est le genre de boîte que personne ne veut ouvrir, dit Rey avec une grimace. Il est au courant de ta disparition, par contre, et s'en est beaucoup réjoui. 

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra que je lui rende une petite visite, gronda Poe. Ça me _désolerait_ qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs. 

Rey et Jess échangèrent un sourire en coin. Pour tout l'or de la galaxie elles ne voudraient pas manquer ça. 

Ils décidèrent de s'accorder un déjeuner ensemble avant de repartir. Si les filles avaient remarqué la morosité qui enveloppait leur ami comme un brouillard épais, elles ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils reprirent une navette vers la capitale dans l'après-midi, Poe restant presque muet pendant toute la durée du trajet. 

* * 

L'atterrissage sur Balmorra le tira de son mutisme obstiné, au moins pour demander où ils allaient. 

\- Rendre visite au reste de l'escadron, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! s'amusa Jess. Ça va leur faire plaisir de revoir ta tête ! 

Poe sourit mais songea que Jess péchait peut-être par optimisme. Sa nomination à la tête de l'Escadron Rapière n'avait pas fait que des heureux à l'époque, et tout le monde ne serait sans doute pas ravi de le voir débarquer vivant et en bonne santé. Il garda cette opinion pour lui, attendant de juger sur pièce. 

L'hyperactivité de la capitale lui fit l'effet d'une claque, les quelques jours passés sur Corulag guère suffisants pour se réacclimater à la vie dans le Noyau. La foule qui se pressait partout le mettait mal à l'aise et le bruit ambiant lui cassait les oreilles. Voyant cela, ses deux amies l'encadrèrent pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au QG de la Flotte et ne le lâchèrent pas d'un pouce. 

De nombreuses paires d'yeux incrédules se tournèrent vers eux lorsque le trio fit son entrée dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde n'avait pas encore lu les articles concernant la campagne de corruption menée au sénat, aussi la survie inattendue de Poe n'était-elle pas encore connue. Aussi furent-ils rapidement entourés par des exclamations, des appels, puis toute une troupe de pilotes et d'agents indifférents aux rappels à l'ordre de leurs officiers. 

La voix tonnante de l'amiral Egon Raddus (neveu du précédent amiral du même nom) vint cependant mettre le holà. 

\- Veuillez retourner dans vos bureaux, messieurs-dames. Quant à vous trois, merci de me suivre dans le mien, je pense que vous avez _beaucoup_ de choses à me raconter. 

Ils échangèrent des regards embarrassés comme trois gamins pris la main dans le pot de confiture, mais obéirent sans faire d'histoires. L'amiral les fit asseoir en rang d'oignons sur le canapé logé dans un coin de son vaste bureau et les observa de la même façon qu'un directeur d'école regarderait ses trois fauteurs de troubles habituels. 

\- Vous me paraissez en excellente santé pour un mort, commandant Dameron, dit-il au bout d'un moment. 

Poe tenta de sourire en se demandant comment l'amiral réagirait s'il lui disait que le commandant Dameron était effectivement mort, réduit en cendres, et que le Poe Dameron assis devant lui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec. 

\- J'ai eu quelques moments difficiles et le statut de 'décédé' a failli devenir vrai, admit-il, mais je suis tombé sur de bonnes âmes qui m'ont aidé quand j'en avais besoin. Et avec votre permission, monsieur... 

\- Oui ? 

\- Je souhaite me mettre en congés... pour une période indéterminée. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour reprendre mon activité au sein de l'escadron et... de toute façon, je ne crois pas que la situation réclame beaucoup de personnel, à moins que le commandant Pava n'ait omis de mentionner un nouveau conflit ? 

\- Non, le climat politique est assez calme ici. Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin pour vous remettre d'aplomb ( _Autrement dit, le reste de ma vie_ , songea Poe). Le reste de nos pilotes sera heureux de vous retrouver. 

C'était bien ce qu'il semblait quand Poe et Jess pointèrent leur nez dans la cantine des pilotes, où ils furent accueillis par des yeux ronds, puis des vivats. Poe se laissa aller à l'envie de traîner un peu, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il échangea quelques mots avec d'anciens collègues, alla voir les derniers modèles d'appareils... mais il se faisait plus l'impression d'être un touriste qu'autre chose. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule de métal blanche et orange montée sur répulseurs lui tombât dessus dans le hangar où il admirait le T86. 

Poe eut à peine le temps de l'entendre arriver qu'il reçut une série de coups plutôt désagréables dans les chevilles, accompagnée de bips et de grincements furieux que même un ignorant du langage binaire aurait pu traduire sans problème. Poe parvint à s'écarter avant que le petit droïde ne décide de le 'zapper' en prime. 

\- Woh ! Du calme, du calme ! cria-t-il en reculant, levant les deux mains. Je sais que je t'ai laissé tout seul pendant un bail mais ne me tape pas dessus, c'est pas ma faute ! Un autre bip plutôt sceptique suivit cette affirmation. 

\- J'ai été embarqué, se défendit Poe. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu donner de nouvelles, mais là où j'étais, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. 

Encore quelques grincements dépités, puis BB-8 se radoucit et vint faire ronronner ses servomoteurs contre les jambes du pilote. 

\- Moi aussi je suis drôlement content de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué. 

Bip interrogateur. 

\- Évidemment ! Tu m'imagines mentir là-dessus ? 

Le droïde concéda le point et se mit à tourner en rond autour de Poe, effectuant son habituelle petite danse de 'réappropriation' du pilote. Poe se pencha pour tapoter sa petite 'tête' en dôme. Il se redressa et reprit le chemin du mess avec un sourire vissé sur le visage. BB-8 avait toujours cet effet sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ces astromechs nouvelle génération avaient aussi été programmés pour servir de compagnons aux pilotes atteints de syndrome de stress post-traumatique. 

Il allait entrer dans le réfectoire quand il entendit deux voix basses qui discutaient. Se faufilant derrière une des demi-cloisons qui compartimentaient l'espace, il reconnut Snap Wexley et Iolo Arana. 

\- Hé, garde ton calme, vieux, disait Iolo. De toute façon il ne va pas rester. Il a demandé à Raddus de le mettre en disponibilité. 

\- Ouais, mais combien de temps ça va durer ? Ça me gave déjà assez de devoir suivre les ordres de Pava, mais si je dois me repayer Dameron, ça va pas être possible. Tout le monde savait que c'est moi qui aurait dû obtenir le commandement de l'escadron. 

_Ha ! Dans tes rêves, mon pote..._ songea Poe, fronçant les sourcils au tour que prenait la conversation. 

\- Je me demande, musa Iolo, comment il s'est tiré du trou paumé où il se trouvait. 

\- Bah, comme d'habitude, répliqua Snap d'un ton dégoûté. Il leur a filé son cul, qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon vieux ? C'est ce qu'il fait de mieux. Comment tu penses qu'il a obtenu son poste ? Sûr que c'est un bon pilote, mais il aurait jamais dégotté un commandement sans se mettre à genoux devant un officier ou deux et sucer quelques bites. 

Poe recula de quelques pas, sonné. Il se doutait que son escalade assez rapide des échelons n'avait pas fait plaisir à tout le monde, mais qu'un de ses ailiers le considérât comme ça ! Il se sentait de nouveau sale et nauséeux, d'un coup. Il voulait... partir loin de cet endroit. Ne plus entendre en fond sonore la voix de Snap qui continuait à l'insulter. Il trébucha dans le couloir, BB-8 toujours sur ses talons. Il fallait qu'il retrouve les filles et qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il rentre chez lui. 

Rey le retrouva, malade de honte, dans l'un des simulateurs de vol, BB-8 tournant lentement autour de la machine. Son affinité avec la Force lui permit de comprendre dans quel état il se trouvait, et pourquoi. Elle vint se percher sur le bord du module et tendit la main pour lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. Il ne la rejeta pas, aussi se mit-elle à lui caresser les cheveux, un geste qui l'apaisait toujours, sans faute. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, choquée. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. 

\- N'en parle pas à Jess, d'accord ? pria-t-il. Elle irait démolir tous ceux qui tiennent ces propos et elle finirait aux arrêts. Ou elle perdrait son commandement, et elle ne mérite vraiment pas ça. 

\- Promis, assura Rey. 

\- Tu sais le plus ironique, là-dedans ? enchaîna-t-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur les commandes du simulateur. Juste avant que Jess m'appelle, j'ai... un des anciens du _Finalizer_ m'avait accompagné et on a passé la nuit ensemble. Et oui, on s’est envoyé en l’air. 

Il serra les dents, attendant la réaction dégoûtée de la jeune femme... qui ne vint pas. Sa main continua à lui tapoter gentiment la tête. 

\- Il ne t'a pas collé un blaster sur la tempe ? 

\- Non ! Sûrement pas ! C'était... vraiment bien, et... j'en avais besoin, admit-il. Et j'ai aussi besoin de partir d'ici et... et de rentrer chez moi. 

\- Pas de problème. Je te ramène ? 

\- J'apprécierais. Tu as toujours le _Faucon_ ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Entre nous, avoua-t-elle en baissant la voix, il est vraiment bon pour la casse. Je le laisse à Chewie. Tu tiens toujours à voir Kylo Ren ? 

Il hocha fermement la tête. 

\- Je l'avais presque oublié, ce salopard. Oui, une dernière petite visite, pour la route. 

Elle lui renvoya un sourire féroce. Leur haine pour l'ex-Ben Solo était un autre ciment de leur amitié. Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, le voir prendre le boomerang dans la figure était un soulagement certain. 

* * 

Ren était détenu sur une autre planète, mais deux jours de voyage de plus ou de moins ne faisaient plus une grosse différence pour Poe à présent. Il avait tout le temps du monde ; il ne reprendrait pas son poste. 

On avait enfermé l'ancien chevalier dans une structure a priori pas désagréable, jusqu'à ce que Poe remarquât les nombreux animaux à l'allure de lézard qui somnolaient tranquillement sur les branches des arbres ou se promenaient le long des troncs qui entouraient l'espèce de bungalow entouré de hauts murs où vivait Ren. Des ysalamiri. Avec une telle colonie autour de lui, il n'était pas prêt de recontacter la Force. 

Les gardes devaient bien connaître Rey car ils la saluèrent aimablement et les laissèrent passer sans poser de questions. Curieusement, Poe ne ressentait aucune nervosité à l'idée de revoir son ancien tortionnaire. Il savait que Ren était irrécupérable et qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de lui sinon des moqueries, de l'agressivité et des insultes. Lui parler une dernière fois était une étape nécessaire pour clore ce chapitre de sa vie, mais rien de plus. 

Ren se trouvait dans la pièce principale quand ils entrèrent, séparé d'eux par une barrière énergétique activée dès que les visiteurs étaient arrivés. La précaution s'expliquait facilement : même privé de la Force, Ren conservait une puissance physique non négligeable. 

Rey toussa pour attirer son attention et il releva la tête, une grimace traversant brièvement son visage balafré. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? aboya-t-il. T'assurer que je suis toujours en cage ? 

Elle produisit son plus horripilant sourire. 

\- J'escorte un visiteur, répondit-elle. 

\- Un journaliste ou un riche crétin qui se croit au zoo ? 

\- Juste une vieille connaissance qui passait par là. 

Elle s'écarta d'un pas, laissant Poe s'avancer vers le seuil. Les yeux de Ren s'agrandirent de façon comique lorsqu'il le reconnut. La haine qu'il projeta ensuite, en revanche, n'avait rien d'amusant. 

\- Tu ne pouvais pas rester crevé ? gronda Ren, les mains crispées comme s'il désirait pouvoir les serrer sur la gorge du pilote. L'annonce de ta mort a été une telle joie pour moi, de savoir que l'héritage de ma mère partait chaque jour un peu plus en miettes. 

\- Navré de gâcher la fête, répliqua Poe d'un ton dédaigneux. Et je vais même en rajouter une couche. 

Il fit signe à Ren de s'approcher. L'autre homme se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas vers la porte, méfiant. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais ajouter de pire à cette situation ? gronda Ren. Je suis enfermé ici à vie, privé de mes pouvoirs. Il paraît que c'est mieux que d'être mort ! 

Poe entendit la jeune femme grogner derrière lui et il l'imagina très bien en train de lever les yeux au plafond. Une fois le chevalier à portée, il baissa la voix et chuchota : 

\- Ton vieil ami le général Hux est toujours vivant, et libre comme l'air. Il ne t'envoie pas ses compliments, par contre. 

Ren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuri. Poe sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Derrière lui, Rey ne se privait pas non plus. Ils sursautèrent avec un bel ensemble quand Ren empoigna une chaise et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, et choisirent de quitter les lieux. Poe se sentait en quelque sorte fâché contre lui-même. Pendant des mois il avait tremblé et fait des cauchemars à cause de _ça_ ? Ce... ce sale gosse incapable de se maîtriser à presque trente-cinq ans ? Rey sentit sa mauvaise humeur et ne le pressa pas. Il ne se calma vraiment que lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau à bord du petit transporteur de la jeune femme, et que BB-8 eut roulé jusque contre ses jambes pour lui apporter tout le réconfort dont sa carcasse métallique était capable. 

\- Où veux-tu aller, maintenant ? demanda Rey depuis le cockpit. 

\- Tu as assez de carburant pour nous ramener sur Yavin IV? 

\- Comme vous voudrez, mon bon m'sieur ! J'envoie un message à Jess pour lui dire que tu rentres te mettre au vert. 

\- Ouais... 

A l'exception des repas qu'ils prirent dans le minuscule espace habitable du vaisseau, le reste du voyage se passa sans conversation. Rey faisait ses exercices de méditation tandis que Poe s'occupait à vérifier divers circuits à bord, ainsi que les fragiles antennes de son astromech. 

* * 

Ils atteignirent Yavin IV une centaine d'heures plus tard, Rey déposant Poe au plus près de la ferme familiale. Elle lui fit promettre de lui envoyer des messages régulièrement avant de le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, Poe lui tapotant doucement les cheveux en tâchant de ne pas déranger son chignon. La traiter comme sa petite sœur chérie était l'un de ses points faibles, il le reconnaissait bien volontiers. 

\- Où iras-tu en partant d'ici ? s'inquiéta-t-il. 

\- Oh... Maître Luke a trouvé un endroit confortable et tranquille pour continuer ses recherches. Le temple sur Ahch-To allait s'écrouler d'un jour à l'autre, alors... 

\- Il a de nouveau élèves, je présume ? 

\- Pas exactement. Nous offrons des cours particuliers, mais vient qui veut, peu importe l'âge. 

\- Bonne chance pour la suite. 

\- Toi aussi. 

Il resta sur la piste jusqu'à ce que le transporteur ne fût plus qu'un minuscule point brillant dans le ciel, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte accrochée sur la cabane qui servait de poste de contrôle et de hangar de stockage pour le carburant et les pièces de rechange. Deux kilomètres à pied jusqu'à la ferme et il était à peine trois heures de l'après-midi. Parfait. Il se mit en marche, son sac sur l'épaule, sans se presser. Il aimait ces promenades qui lui permettaient de profiter de tout le spectacle de son monde. Ici une grosse fleur aux couleurs brillantes, là un oiseau mécontent qui enguirlandait son voisin... 

Un sourire aux lèvres, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la ferme. Il se hissa sur le mur d'enceinte et aperçut Kes qui parlait à ses pastèques, sans doute pour les convaincre de pousser plus vite. Il prétendait que causer aux plantes leur faisait du bien, de même que leur passer de la musique. Poe le laissait dire. Ceci dit, les fruits de Kes comptaient parmi les plus délicieux qu'il avait jamais mangés. Poe s'assit sur le mur, puis sauta à terre. Dès que Kes releva la tête de son travail, il agita les bras pour attirer son attention. L'ancien éclaireur laissa tomber ses outils et remonta l'allée de terre à grandes enjambées. Poe se retrouva une fois de plus emprisonné dans les bras de son père, mais c'était une cage dont il ne se lasserait jamais. 

\- Tu vois ? dit-il d'un ton faussement léger. Pas de quoi s'affoler, je suis rentré en un seul morceau. _Le cœur excepté, mais c'est une histoire que je garderai pour moi._

\- Ouais. J'imagine que la malchance a des limites, grommela son père. J'ai vu les infos. C'est une jolie p'tite bombe que tu as lâchée dans leurs cocktails. 

Poe baissa la tête, riant malgré son embarras. 

\- Tu me connais : je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. 

Kes leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Allez, viens t'installer. Tu vas rester longtemps, cette fois ? 

\- Je suis en congé... probablement de façon définitive, admit Poe. Je ferai un saut pour voir Jess et Rey de temps en temps, par contre. Elles m'en voudraient beaucoup, sinon. 

Son père ricana. 

\- La bonne blague... 

Poe concéda le point en riant.


	9. Et des lieues à marcher avant d’aller dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you ;)

Il passa les quelques jours suivants à se réacclimater à la vie campagnarde, somme toute pas si différente de l'année qu'il avait passée avec les autres évadés. Kes avait mentionné, l'air de rien, qu'un vaisseau de gros tonnage avait quitté l'orbite de Yavin IV assez précipitamment après le départ de Poe pour le Noyau. Le pilote fit mine de ne pas réagir, bien que la nouvelle l'attristât.

Le soir suivant, alors qu'il défroissait machinalement le foulard que Hux avait laissé derrière lui, il sentit une irrégularité dans l'ourlet. On avait fixé quelque chose dedans avant de le recoudre plus ou moins maladroitement. Poe alla chercher une petite paire de ciseaux et entreprit de défaire les points sans endommager le tissu. Il dégagea un morceau de flimsi plié en deux qui contenait deux séries de nombres : des coordonnées stellaires pour se rendre dans un système, et un autre jeu de coordonnées, planétaires, pour atterrir sur l'un des mondes dudit système. Poe soupira. Ils avaient prévu de décamper avant même que lui et Hux n'eussent quitté Yavin... mais ils lui avaient laissé un moyen de les retrouver s'il le souhaitait. Il était encore le bienvenu chez eux. 

Poe n'en parla pas à son père. Il se mit à travailler avec lui sur l'exploitation, ramassant et emballant des fruits là où les deux malheureux droïdes que possédait Kes ne pouvaient suffire. C'était répétitif, mais certainement pas stressant, apaisant même, ce qui ne pouvait faire que du bien à Poe après des années passées dans un escadron de chasse. A part les insectes qui visitaient les fruits, rien ne le faisait sursauter ici. Pas de bruits trop forts ni d'explosions soudaines. Pas de cris terrifiés dans les hauts-parleurs de son appareil. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer et chaque soir, se voyait trop fatigué pour avoir encore la force de rêver ou de cauchemarder. 

Il passa plusieurs semaines de la sorte, de façon à endormir la vigilance de son père. Un mois et demie s'était écoulé avant que Poe ne tentât de quitter la planète, sous le prétexte d'aller rendre visite à Rey. Elle était bien moins facile à contacter que Pava, aussi Kes aurait-il plus de mal à vérifier où son fils allait vraiment. Poe le connaissait bien ; il en était capable. Le vieil homme accepta son explication apparemment sans problème et lui souhaita bon voyage, mais Poe prit la peine, une fois dans le transport qui l'emmènerait vers le premier nœud astroportuaire, de vérifier son paquetage de fond en comble pour s'assurer qu'aucun émetteur n'avait été glissé dans ses affaires. Il n'en trouva aucun même après plusieurs heures de fouilles qui s'étaient étendues à ses vêtements et sa trousse de toilette. Finalement rassuré, Poe patienta jusqu'à la fin de son trajet en suivant les informations d'un œil distrait ; la République n'en avait pas encore fini avec les perquisitions et les gardes à vue dans l'affaire de corruption à grande échelle qu'il avait révélée. Au moins le major Brance était-il enfin sorti de prison. En revanche, le sénateur Waldon harcelait toujours la police pour qu'on activât les recherches afin de retrouver son fils disparu. Poe émit un sifflement de dégoût. Le petit salopard finissait de se décomposer sous un carré de choux, pour autant qu'il s'en souvînt, et personne n'irait jamais le retrouver là. Ironiquement, il avait subi le même sort qu'il comptait infliger à Poe. 

* * 

Trouver un vaisseau, même un cargo, partant en direction de Jedha relevait de la gageure, mais Poe parvint à convaincre un capitaine de faire un petit crochet en prétextant un pèlerinage sur le site de l'ancienne cité de Ni-Jedha - enfin, aussi près qu'il était possible du cratère gigantesque qui s'étalait à présent en lieu et place du plateau où avait été bâtie la cité sacrée. L'endroit où Poe voulait se rendre se situait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus au sud, dans l'autre hémisphère de la lune, mais le capitaine n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. 

Le passage de l'Étoile Noire au-dessus de Jedha était visible depuis l'orbite en dépit des presque quatre décennies écoulées depuis le cataclysme. Un cratère de près d'une centaine de kliks de diamètre au fond recouvert d'une épaisse couche de roche vitreuse balafrait la surface de la lune et les montagnes qui avaient autrefois entouré la ville et son temple n'existaient plus, entièrement retournées puis nivelées par l'immense tremblement de terre généré par le tir. Et avec elles, des millénaires de connaissances et de culture. Et des milliers de vies. 

Cette destruction avait eu des conséquences inattendues. Après la retombée des nuages de cendre et le refroidissement du magma remonté du manteau, l’atmosphère de Jedha avait connu des précipitations plus intenses que d'ordinaire, ce qui avait recréé un cycle de l'eau certes limité mais présent, de petites rivières se faufilant entre les collines de terrain calciné, formant quelques lacs ici et là. Et le basalte en cours d'érosion constituait un sol fertile. Des colons avaient commencé à s'aventurer sur la lune une quinzaine d'années auparavant, le plus loin possible du point d'impact et de ses séismes à répétition. Il devait y avoir peut-être cinq ou six cents personnes à tout casser vivant sur ce monde froid et isolé. _Six cent cinquante_ , plutôt, corrigea Poe avec un sourire alors que son transport touchait terre. 

\- Vous avez de quoi repartir ? demanda le capitaine. Parce que moi, je traîne pas ici. 

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut. _Pour cette fois. Suivant ce que je trouverai sur cette planète, le prochain voyage pourrait être le dernier._

Poe ramassa son sac et descendit au milieu de la poussière soulevée par les répulseurs. 

Une sorte de port miniature, pas plus qu'une piste et quelques hangars flanqué d'un bâtiment qui faisait office à la fois de bureaux et de cantine, lui faisait face. Il se dirigea vers l'un des hangars, d'où s'échappait le bruit d'une réparation en cours, coups de marteau et jurons synchronisés. 

\- Voulez quoi, mon gars ? demanda un technicien aux allures de domino, couvert de poussière blanche avec quelques mouchetures de cambouis ici et là. 

\- Vous louez des swoops ou des speeders ? 

\- Ouais, on a les deux. C'est pas les derniers modèles sur le marché, pour sûr, mais ils tournent bien. Vous en faut un pour combien d'temps ? 

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je vais voir un ami qui vit dans une des colonies du sud. S'il est vivant, ça prendra quelques jours. Sinon, je reviendrai avant. 

\- C'est deux cents crédits par tranche de cent kliks pour un speeder, annonça le technicien. 

\- Et un swoop ? demanda Poe, tâchant de ne pas s'étrangler devant un tarif aussi élevé. 

\- Ça fera cent crédits par tranche. 

C'était déjà plus abordable, mais Poe aurait tout juste de quoi payer son trajet de retour sur Yavin. Avec un gros soupir, il versa la commission de location, qui lui serait rendue ou déduite de la somme due au retour, suivant ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Une fois l'engin loué et son sac fixé à l'arrière, Poe s'éloigna des bâtiments de bric et de broc d'environ deux kliks, s'arrêta et vérifia l'intégralité des circuits pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas s'encastrer dans la paroi d'un cañon en cours de route. Il rentra ensuite les coordonnées dans le système de navigation de la machine en croisant les doigts pour que ce dernier fonctionnât toujours correctement, puis repartit au milieu du désert à vitesse modérée. Cela lui permit de remarquer que la vie recommençait à s'installer ici et là, sous la forme de petits bouquets d'épineux ou de graminées duveteuses. Il devait y avoir quelques insectes cachés entre les racines, songea-t-il avant de mettre un coup d'accélérateur ; il voulait arriver à destination avant la tombée de la nuit pour ne pas avoir à camper à la belle étoile. Si le swoop ne le lâchait pas sur le chemin, il en aurait pour six à sept heures de trajet en continuant à cette allure. 

Cinq heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et Poe avait encore plus de deux cents kliks à parcourir. Ses yeux le piquaient derrière le verre de ses lunettes de conduite et en dépit de la vitesse à laquelle il avançait, il sentait la fatigue le gagner. S'il piquait du nez maintenant, les charognards de Jedha feraient un bon dîner... 

* * 

Le navigateur incorporé émit un signal lumineux indiquant qu'ils étaient à environ cent cinquante kliks de leur objectif. Poe donna un petit coup d'accélérateur, le froid s'accentuant autour de lui. Le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir doucement au-dessus de sa tête alors que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon. L'étoile se trouvait à mi-chemin quand Poe arriva enfin en vue de sa destination. La colonie se cachait à l'ombre d'un massif rocheux, une fois de plus, pour s'abriter des vents violents et d'une partie des tempêtes de sable, mais Poe soupçonnait que la mesa abritait une population plus étendue que les quelques maisons semi-enterrées ne le laissaient présumer. L'ensemble avait un petit air de Tatooine, songea-t-il en ralentissant pour se glisser entre deux dômes de pierre reconstituée dont la teinte se confondait avec celle du paysage, si l'on exceptait la température ambiante. Il rangea le swoop le long d'une des entrées de tunnels qui saillaient au-dessus du sable, cherchant du regard un signe de vie. Il devait y avoir des détecteurs dissimulés sur les bâtiments, ou une vigie bien cachée, car au bout de quelques minutes, une demi-douzaine de personnes émergea d'un tunnel, l'arme au poing. Avec un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu, Poe leva les mains en l'air, mais presque aussitôt, l'un des membres du groupe fit signe à ses camarades de baisser leurs blasters. Se débarrassant de son écharpe et de ses lunettes, le chef de groupe révéla le visage familier du sergent Unamo. 

\- Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas, dit-elle en guise de bonjour. On peut dire que vous aurez mis le temps. 

\- Je suis entouré par un certain nombre de personnes assez soupçonneuses, se défendit Poe. Si j'avais voulu partir plus tôt, mon père aurait été fichu de mettre un traceur dans mon sac ! 

Elle éclata de rire. 

\- Amenez votre swoop, on va le ranger avec les autres. Il n'y a pas de jawas dans le coin, mais ce n'est pas la peine de laisser la mécanique dehors quand les températures descendent en dessous de zéro. 

Sans compter que le loueur lui ferait payer une pénalité s'il rendait la machine en mauvais – enfin, en _plus_ mauvais état. 

Poe suivit Unamo tandis que le reste des sentinelles regagnait son abri. Le garage de la colonie était creusé à faible profondeur et disposait, remarqua-t-il, de plusieurs sorties. L'expérience de la prison jouait toujours. 

\- Vous avez abandonné l'idée de recoloniser cette ancienne planète minière, finalement ? demanda-t-il tout en la suivant entre les divers véhicules garés là. 

\- Nous étions encore sur Yavin quand nous avons appris par les journaux en ligne qu'un nouveau conglomérat avait racheté l'ensemble des installations. Apparemment, les filons n'avaient pas été vidés aussi complètement qu'on le croyait au départ, expliqua Unamo. Donc nous nous sommes orientés vers un autre trou paumé. 

\- Je vois. 

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'un des longs tunnels qui serpentaient juste sous la surface, éclairé à intervalles régulières par des diodes reproduisant la lumière du jour et autour desquelles se développaient des micro-jardins de plantes aromatiques ou de mousses comestibles. Il y régnait une température assez agréable et une fois parvenu dans les parties communes de cette section de la colonie, Poe put apprécier l'organisation de son architecture. L'ensemble s'inspirait d'une fourmilière, mais dotée de puits de lumière et de dômes vitrés, ainsi que de murs décorés au gré de la fantaisie des habitants. Sur une couche d'enduit à la chaux, des vagues roulantes, des arbres, des constellations ou des lignes géométriques s'étalaient, chaque motif correspondant à une section de l'habitat. Poe s'arrêta, surpris, lorsqu'il entendit des rires d'enfants. 

\- Je croyais... 

\- Le Premier Ordre n'a jamais interdit à son personnel de se marier ni d’avoir une descendance, dit Unamo. Nous les avons tous ramenés ici. Nous avons aussi récupéré quelques adultes en cours de route, qui ont fondé leurs propres familles. De nouvelles têtes arrivent chaque saison dans ce secteur, et je pense que nous devrons bientôt construire un nouveau dôme d'habitation. Heureusement, nous avons assez de vent pour faire tourner des éoliennes et alimenter tout le monde en énergie. 

Elle sourit en constatant qu'il commençait à trouver la démonstration d'architecture un peu longuette. 

\- Il travaille sur les filtres à eau, indiqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Je vous y emmène. 

Ils reprirent un autre tunnel, qui s'enfonçait en direction de la base de la colline, probablement pour accéder au niveau d'une source. Le léger vrombissement des pompes résonna bientôt sous la voûte, puis Poe entendit le glougloutement de l'eau qui coulait. L'air se rafraîchit un peu, et il remarqua plus de mousses sur les parois ainsi que des sacs de débris végétaux servant de support de culture à de diverses variétés de champignons. Unamo cogna du poing contre une porte, puis tourna sur les talons et laissa Poe planté là. Il jeta un regard noir dans sa direction, puis actionna la commande d'ouverture et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le vrombissement était plus fort, quoique encore supportable, et l'endroit était mieux éclairé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le cliquetis d'un outil lui parvint de derrière l'une des pompes. 

\- Euh... Bonsoir ? 

L'outil fut posé par terre et Hux émergea sous la lampe, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon. 

\- Dameron ? J'avais pratiquement perdu tout espoir de vous voir ici un jour. 

Au ton de sa voix, il était agréablement surpris de trouver le pilote dans son refuge. Il lui tendit la main, que Poe serra sans hésitation. 

\- Avant tout, je vous présente mes excuses pour la façon plutôt... cavalière dont je vous ai laissé en plan, comme si j'étais un vulgaire dragueur de boîte de nuit. Je tenais simplement à ne pas être de nouveau coffré si vos amis venaient vous chercher... 

\- J'avais compris... même si le réveil fut effectivement désagréable ce jour-là. 

Hux l'étudia un instant. 

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Poe ? 

\- Je voulais savoir comment vous vous en étiez tous tirés... et... peut-être voir si vous aviez... éventuellement... une place pour moi. 

La demande prit Hux totalement par surprise. 

\- Vous voulez vous enterrer ici ? Avec vos anciens adversaires ? Nom des dieux, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? s'étrangla l'officier. 

Poe sourit tristement. 

\- On ne devrait jamais écouter aux portes ; ça permet d'entendre ce que vos prétendus amis pensent réellement de vous. Il semblerait que je suis une vraie catin incapable d'obtenir un poste sans ouvrir les jambes... ou la bouche. Sachant cela, je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de rester. 

Hux cilla, désarçonné à la fois par la réponse et par la franchise du pilote. 

\- Vous le savez déjà, dit-il, mais personne ne vous demandera jamais rien de tel pour prix de votre séjour parmi nous. En dépit de... tout ce qui a pu se produire pendant la guerre, vous avez réussi à vous faire apprécier ici. Et je suis sûr que les gamins seront ravis de pouvoir vous tanner pour que vous leur racontiez des histoires. 

Poe se prit à sourire. 

\- Venez, on ne va pas tarder à dîner et ce serait mal vu de laisser un invité crever de faim. 

Le pilote le suivit vers une salle voûtée éclairée par une rangée de fenêtres au ras du plafond pendant la journée et par des demi-globes lumineux accrochés aux murs en soirée. Presque tous les colons étaient réunis autour de plusieurs tables, assis sur des bancs ou des tabourets, environ quatre-vingt personnes au total dont une douzaine d’enfants. Ces derniers se montrèrent les plus curieux, ne l'ayant jamais croisé auparavant, et la prédiction de Hux se réalisa assez vite, Poe se retrouvant à narrer une ou deux de ses expériences aux commandes de son chasseur pour le plus grand plaisir de son auditoire. Le dîner lui-même fut fort simple mais pas désagréable. Les colons avaient commencé à expérimenter avec diverses graminées locales pour produire de la farine, un peu épaisse et sombre mais pas mauvaise, et les soupes de mousses et de champignons n'étaient pas à dédaigner non plus. Pour la viande, il faudrait se monter un peu plus patient, car à l'exception de rongeurs plutôt faciles à engraisser, les animaux se faisaient rares sur la lune dévastée, même si loin de l'épicentre de la catastrophe. Poe mangea néanmoins à sa faim, et partagea sans se faire prier les quelques provisions qui restaient dans son sac de voyage. A la fin du repas, les dîneurs portèrent la vaisselle dans une pièce annexe, une cuisine certes loin du confort moderne du Noyau mais fonctionnelle, et une dizaine de personnes s'attela à nettoyer les couverts et les assiettes. Ces tâches devaient s'effectuer suivant un roulement, réfléchit Poe, pour éviter les râleries et les protestations. 

\- Vous êtes notre invité ce soir, alors pas de plonge pour vous, lui assura une femme à la longue natte déjà grisonnante. Mais demain si vous êtes encore là, vous vous y mettez. 

\- Ne vous sauvez pas juste pour échapper à la vaisselle, d'accord ? s'amusa Hux derrière lui. J'aimerais vraiment vous montrer nos installations en détail. 

\- Merci. Je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où elles s'étendent. 

Poe s'étira brusquement, ses articulation craquant après des heures passées sur le swoop. Il était temps de trouver un matelas confortable, songea-t-il. 

\- Vous avez de la place pour deux ? s'enquit-il d'un air faussement désinvolte. 

Hux le mena vers un autre dôme, expliquant au passage que les quartiers individuels et familiaux n'avaient pas tous été regroupés au même endroit, au cas où... La falaise sur laquelle s'adossait la colonie n'existait pas quarante ans plus tôt, et la Force seule savait si tout le massif était bien stable. 

\- Ceci dit, les séismes dans le secteur semblent diminuer d'intensité depuis une dizaine d'années. Je prends ça pour un signe encourageant. 

Quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires les menèrent à un escalier en spirale montant vers les étages d'habitation. Ils montèrent deux niveaux avant d'arriver dans les quartiers de Hux. Alors que Poe s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, il entendit un petit craquement d'électricité statique. 

\- Rien de mieux pour enlever toute la poussière qu'on peut ramasser dehors, expliqua Hux. Nous aimons autant ne pas la retrouver dans le système d'aération. 

Rien d'extravagant, nota Poe en entrant, mais l'ensemble ne manquait pas de confort. Le lit avait été casé dans une sorte d'alcôve dans le mur couvert du même enduit que les salles commune, de petites niches dans l'épaisseur de la paroi servant de rangement. Il y avait un petit bureau avec deux chaises, des rangements, une mini-salle de bains, le tout parsemé de touches de vert et de bleu très clair, probablement faites à la main assez récemment. Un puits de lumière débouchant au-dessus du bureau apportait l'éclairage nécessaire pendant la journée et Poe nota aussi la présence de lampes de secours fonctionnant sur piles. 

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en pointant la micro-salle de bains. 

\- Bien sûr. Allez-y. 

Le pilote se débarbouilla rapidement le visage et les mains, et s'humidifia les cheveux pour en ôter les dernières particules de poussière. Quand il repassa le nez dans la chambre, Hux était assis sur le bord du lit, en train de se bagarrer avec ses bottes. Elles finirent par céder et furent rangées dans un coin en attendant un nettoyage en règle. _Toujours aussi méticuleux_ , songea Poe en souriant. Hux passa à son tour dans la minuscule pièce attenante et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux roux ayant retrouvé une couleur plus flamboyante une fois la poussière disparue, pour retourner s'asseoir sur sa couverture. Poe s'avança de quelques pas en direction de l'autre homme, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que Hux acceptât ou non sa présence aussi près de lui. Un hochement de tête lui fit franchir le dernier mètre qui les séparait et il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'officier, la tête entre les mains. 

\- Je fais un très mauvais psychologue, le prévint Hux. 

\- Ça vaut mieux que pas de psy du tout, rétorqua Poe. Et de toute façon, je ne vous demande pas de me faire une prescription, ni même de prendre des notes. Mais... je suis incapable de reprendre là où j'avais laissé mon existence, admit-il. C'est une plaie. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est resté pareil, sauf moi. Ou que j'ai été effacé de leurs vies et que je n'y ai plus ma place maintenant. Ma mort a été annoncée, après tout. 

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, rebondissant légèrement sur la couverture, où il resta étendu, les yeux fermés. Au bout d'un instant, il sentit la main de Hux lui caresser doucement les cheveux, un geste qui ne manquait jamais de le calmer, et que l'officier semblait aussi apprécier. Poe laissa échapper un soupir. Il aimait ce type d'attentions, mais en avait été sevré depuis si longtemps... 

\- Que voulez-vous, Dameron ? chuchota Hux. 

\- Tout. Tout ce que vous pouvez donner. S'il vous plaît. 

Hux se pencha sur le pilote et posa doucement les lèvres sur son front, puis sur l'arête de son nez busqué, puis, très brièvement, sur sa bouche, se redressant avant que Poe n'eût le temps de l'attraper. 

\- Hé ! protesta le pilote. 

Ses récriminations cessèrent presque aussitôt alors que Hux défaisait la première attache de sa chemise, ses doigts glissant par l'ouverture pour effleurer le cou de Poe. Ce dernier ne le repoussant pas, il fit sauter le bouton suivant, puis le troisième... prenant son temps pour étudier chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait toucher, surveillant les réactions du pilote, prêt à retirer sa main s'il causait la moindre gêne. Poe gardait les yeux fermés, sans bouger un cil. Il sentit sa chemise largement ouverte, et tirée de sous sa ceinture. Les caresses reprirent sur sa poitrine et il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon... 

\- Un peu plus, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il. 

\- Tss, tss... vous devenez exigeant... lui susurra Hux à l'oreille, amusé. 

Il était si proche que Poe rouvrit les yeux par réflexe. Ceux de Hux ne montraient plus qu'un mince anneau vert autour de pupilles largement ouvertes et Poe soupçonna que les siens devaient également trahir son excitation. 

Il passa les bras autour du cou de l'officier et l'attira contre lui, ses doigts glissant dans les mèches rousses tandis qu'il embrassait fiévreusement son compagnon. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps cette relation durerait, ni comment, mais sur l'instant, il voulait tout, et ne plus jamais quitter ce refuge. Il glissa les mains sous la veste de Hux et fit tomber le vêtement par terre, s'attaquant ensuite à la chemise qui prit le même chemin, cherchant à tâtons le moindre contact avec la peau nue. 

Les doigts de Hux glissèrent sous sa ceinture, Poe hochant vigoureusement la tête quand son compagnon commença à défaire la boucle, puis ouvrit la fermeture éclair d'un coup sec. Il abandonna l'approche prudente qu'il utilisait jusque-là pour empoigner fermement le sexe du pilote et le caresser. 

Poe émit une série de sons inarticulés tandis que les mains... et, oh Force, la bouche aussi... Il laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir avant de redescendre doucement de son petit nuage d'endorphines... et de réaliser, mortifié, que leurs voisins avaient dû entendre... pas mal de choses. 

Hux se mit à rire devant son expression horrifiée. 

\- Les murs sont épais, rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Jamais ramené de compagnie dans les baraquements ? 

Poe secoua la tête. 

\- Les murs sont minces là-bas... et jamais pendant le service. 

La fatigue de la journée commençait à se faire sentir, et le plaisir qu'il avait pris l'avait laissé comme une vraie poupée de chiffons, incapable de remuer ne fût-ce qu'un doigt. L'air faussement outré, Hux l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements restants, avant d'ôter les siens. Après quelques minutes, Poe parvint à s'éclaircir les idées et alla chercher du linge de rechange dans son sac. Quand il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, Hux était déjà à demi-enfoui sous les couvertures, apparemment aussi fatigué que lui. 

\- Merci de ne pas disparaître au petit matin, murmura le pilote en se glissant à ses côtés, immédiatement entouré par la chaleur d'un autre corps pressé contre le sien. 

Il avait manqué à Hux autant que Hux lui avait manqué, apparemment. 

\- Hé, je suis chez moi, fit remarquer l'autre homme avec un sourire. Pourquoi chercherais-je à me sauver ? C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter de vous voir filer, cette fois. 

\- Je devrai repartir d'ici quelques jours, avant que mon père n'envoie un avis de disparition inquiétante. Je vais probablement rester un peu sur Yavin IV, mais je m'arrangerai pour revenir aussi vite que possible. Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre mon poste dans l'escadron Rapière. C'est terminé. 

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. 

Poe se cala plus confortablement contre la poitrine de l'officier. Dieux qu'il aimait ça... 

* * 

Le matin suivant, Poe émergea du brouillard dans un cocon de couvertures bien chaudes... et pas tout seul, cette fois. Hux était toujours allongé derrière lui, un bras replié contre sa poitrine, l'autre passé autour de la taille du pilote, respirant régulièrement. Poe parvint à se retourner sans réveiller son compagnon et profita de la faible lueur qui tombait du puits de lumière pour l'observer. L'hyperactif général avait cédé la place à un homme à l'allure hybride, presque adolescent par sa silhouette longiligne mais déjà marqué, des fils gris dans ses cheveux roux et de fines rides au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Lors de leur première nuit ensemble, Poe n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux détails. A présent il trouvait toutes sortes d'irrégularités grandes ou petites, les traces d'une vibrolame passée entre le bras gauche et les côtes, des cicatrices laissées par de vieilles entailles... Ils étaient là aussi étrangement symétriques. Poe effleura la poitrine maigre de Hux, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre homme n'était pas une illusion. Hux émit un grognement et commença à s'étirer. 

\- Je crois que je pourrai m'habituer à ça, déclara-t-il en faisant craquer les articulations de ses bras minces. 

\- Je crois aussi, confirma Poe, se rapprochant pour poser la tête contre l'épaule de Hux. Juste un saut sur Yavin, un faux job pour brouiller les pistes, et je reviens ici ensuite. 

\- Vous êtes certain de ne pas tout plaquer sur un coup de tête ? 

\- J'ai eu des semaines pour y réfléchir, rétorqua Poe. Je ne peux pas forcer le monde à se réajuster parce que j'ai changé. Alors je vais voir ailleurs. 

Un sourire discret traversa le visage de Hux avant que ce dernier ne libérât Poe. 

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Les autres ne vont pas nous rater de toute façon, mais plus nous traînerons ici, pire ce sera. 

* * 

Poe resta quatre jours comme prévu et réalisa, une fois revenu à son point de départ, que quelqu'un dans la colonie avait trafiqué le compteur de son swoop pour que le loueur ne le dépouille pas de tout son argent. Il rit sous cape devant la mine dépitée du bonhomme - cela lui apprendrait, pouvait-on espérer, à pratiquer des tarifs aussi prohibitifs. Il attendit deux jours qu'un cargo vînt charger des caisses de minerai et voulût bien l'embarquer avec. 

Une fois rentré chez lui, il raconta avec enthousiasme son supposé voyage chez Rey - quel hasard qu'elle ne pût être jointe facilement... mais il garda l'impression que son père ne croyait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais mentionner son séjour parmi les anciens du Premier Ordre et le soin qu'ils avaient pris de lui. Il reprit le travail à la ferme sans se faire prier, ceci dit, et se mit à étudier les différentes variétés cultivées sur place avec beaucoup plus d'assiduité qu'auparavant, à la grande satisfaction de Kes. Ce dernier avait fait quelques profits grâce à sa dernière récolte et acheté une paire de droïdes fermiers supplémentaire, ce qui le soulageait d'une bonne part de son labeur. Il ne rajeunissait pas, après tout. 

Un soir pendant le dîner, Kes aborda frontalement le sujet que Poe tentait d'esquiver. 

\- Tu ne comptes pas rester ici indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux retourner... peu importe où tu étais pendant cette semaine-là. 

\- J'y pense, oui. 

Kes émit un gros soupir. 

\- Tu sais, j'aurais préféré te voir rester ici, avec des petits-enfants à la clé, même si tu les avais adoptés... mais tenter de te faire tenir en place contre ton gré, c'est... un peu comme de sortir d'un trou noir. Impossible. 

Poe ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

\- J'en ai assez de faire exploser des vaisseaux, Papa. Et leurs pilotes avec. J'aimerais... construire quelque chose, pour changer. 

Kes tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. 

\- Et ça, mon garçon, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Tous les soldats ne sont pas capables de laisser la guerre derrière eux. Tiens-moi au courant. Dis-moi comment ça se passe là-bas. Si tu trouves quelqu'un... 

Poe leva les mains en signe de reddition. 

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! Tant que tu ne m'enfermes pas à double tour... 

\- Bah... tu crochèterais la serrure, de toute façon. 

Père et fils éclatèrent de rire à cette idée, Kes enfouissant son visage derrière ses bras, la tête sur la table, tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de hoquets inextinguibles. Il finit par se redresser en s'essuyant les yeux, Poe se mordant la joue pour ne pas repartir dans une seconde crise de fou rire. 

\- Je croyais, reprit Kes après un moment, que d'aucuns voulaient te voir en politique ? Tu abandonnes cette idée-là aussi, j'imagine ? 

Poe laissa échapper un grognement de mépris. 

\- Pas envie de jouer les hommes de paille. Organa est morte avant que j'aie eu le temps d'apprendre toutes les ficelles et je ne crois pas être capable de faire ce genre de truc, de toute façon. 

Son père eut un sourire mélancolique. 

\- On croirait entendre ta mère... Peux pas dire qu'elle avait tort, d'ailleurs. 

L'atmosphère passa d'un coup du rire presque aux larmes, l'absence de Shara toujours aussi pesante en dépit des années écoulées depuis sa mort. Poe tendit la main et en couvrit celle de son père, le vieil homme s'essuyant de nouveau les yeux, mais pas de rire cette fois. 

\- Reviens me voir de temps en temps. Je serai envahi par les melons, sinon. Tu crois que tes copains en apprécieraient une tranche ? 

\- Oh, sûrement. Et gardes-en pour Rey aussi, ou elle va faire la tête la prochaine fois qu'elle passera ici. 

La jeune femme avait en effet développé un goût prononcé pour les fruits que Kes cultivait dans son jardin. 

* * 

Poe aida son père à faire une dernière récolte et à préparer quelques produits, conserves et autres, pour augmenter ses marges, puis il refit son sac, une activité qui l'occupait pas mal ces derniers temps. Mais avec un peu de chance, cette fois-ci serait la dernière pour un voyage au long cours. 

Trouver un transport vers Jedha fut de nouveau une galère mais, connaissant les usages du lieu, Poe demanda à son pilote de le déposer au plus près de la colonie plutôt que d'avoir encore affaire avec l'arnaqueur qui louait les motojets. 

Il arriva en début d'après-midi, les constructions prenant un tout autre aspect sous le soleil pâle de Jedha. Les vitres et les verrières des dômes luisaient, les couleurs de l'enduit sur les murs laissaient voir toutes leurs nuances et les buissons qui entouraient les bâtiments ressemblaient moins à des pattes de sorcières. Il y avait aussi du monde dehors. Certains installaient ou réparaient des appareils, d'autres entretenaient les jardins de la colonie... Il savait qu'il pourrait se faire une place ici. 

\- Poe ! 

Il lâcha son sac et se retourna juste à temps pour voir arriver Hux, sentir les bras de l'ancien officier se serrer autour de ses épaules... Poe empoigna les revers du manteau de Hux pour l'obliger à se baisser un peu, l'embrassa avidement, les longs doigts fins de Hux dans ses cheveux puis, lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Poe cacha son visage dans le col de l'autre homme, respirant une odeur désormais familière et rassurante. Hux continuait à lui caresser les cheveux, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le reste de la communauté se rassembler autour d'eux, des mains se tendant pour lui tapoter le dos, les épaules, les bras... 

Il était chez lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Terminé pour cette histoire !  
> A une prochaine fois...


End file.
